Utopía
by Srita. Pattinson
Summary: ¿Damiselas en peligro, cazadores y demonios? Esas cosas no pasan..¿O si? No se en que momento fue, pero supe que así sucedió todo desde un principio. De nuevo el sonrojo se apoderó de mi y él...con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. RyoSaku ¡Disfrutenlo!
1. A primera vista

_**Belex-chan: ¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Aquí me verán con otro fic**__**, otro de mis tantos sueños que interpreto en estas locas historias, esta vez será acompañado de la magia de Crepúsculo y con mi propia imaginación. Aquí esta mi nuevo fic y espero que les guste.**_

_**Aclaraciones: en ocasiones se vera el punto de vista de Ryoma o el de Sakuno.**_

_**-Diálogos-**_

_**-"Pensamientos"-**_

_**-.-.-.- (Cambio de escena).**_

_**Utopía**_

_**Capitulo 1**__**: A primera vista.**_

En Londres para el año de 1824, en un mundo lleno de soberbia, elegancia y porte; cada vez que una jovencita cumple los veinte años de edad se es presentada a la sociedad, para que sus agraciadas madres comiencen la tan famosa "casería de hombres". Así es, tal y como lo leen, para estas madres significa el fin de la soltería de sus niñas y que éstas "presas" traen consigo matrimonio y nietos.

Claro que para las desafortunadas hijas, si tu madre es de aquellas personas que: hagan lo que hagan te hacen pasar vergüenza, preocúpate pues tu serás el hazme reír de las columnas de cotilleo.

Y aquí me ven, en mi cumpleaños número veintidos. Con mi madre gritando como loca diciendo cosas como: esta vez si te conseguiremos marido o por favor Sakuno se más amistosa. Ya llevaba dos temporadas en esta supuesta casería y realmente no conseguía a ningún pretendiente que me pareciera lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener un conversación sin aburrirme o por lo menos lo guapo para no salir corriendo al ver un desperfecto en su rostro. Si ya lo se, soy muy quisquillosa pero si debo tener un esposo, prefiero a uno que tenga mis expectativas y así como dicen quedar "enamorada a primera vista".

Realmente no creía en eso del amor, siempre me he preguntado como me afectaría esa enfermedad peligrosa, ya que para mi eso es lo que es: una enfermedad. Ponía a las personas sensatas como unos completos idiotas, lo se por que a mi hermano mayor lo contagiaron la temporada pasada, cuando él tenia veintiocho años y ahora esta felizmente casado con su perfecta mujer.

En fin mi madre me estaba ayudando a colocarme el hermoso vestido de tonos lavanda, un color que según ella favorecía a mi imagen. Yo era pálida, algo que no me favorecía en absoluto, por que actualmente los hombres prefieren a las mujeres con piel trigueña no a una que puede parecer un fantasma. Mi cuerpo, el de una niña para una mujer de veintidos años, ya que mi busto no era considerado el más tentador y mis piernas no era las más contorneadas que las de otras mujeres, yo parecía un alfiletero por lo delgada que era.

-¡Sakuno, niña por favor apúrate!- esa era mi madre, Charlotte de Ryuzaki- Ven acá para arreglarte el cabello, hoy tendrás más pretendientes que nadie- dijo por enésima vez.

-Madre ni se para que te emocionas, ya verás que será igual que el año pasado- dije con pesadez para sentarme en frente de mi peinadora.

-¡No digas eso!- dijo bruscamente- Con ese animo, cualquiera diría que jamás desearías casarte-.

-Quiero casarme- mi madre comenzó a mirarme detenidamente mientras peinaba mis cabellos- Pero eso no es de la noche a la mañana, quiero que sea algo mágico ¿sabes?-.

-Explícate- dijo para cuando termino de hacerme una media cola y arreglar mi flequillo.

Me gire en el asiento para quedar en frente de ella.

- Tú dijiste que cuando conociste a mi padre fue "amor a primera vista"- creo que acabo de ver los ojos de mi madre cristalizados- Es decir…- Oh no, le tiembla el mentón- Quiero sentir ese "amor a primera vista"-.

-Vaya…No se que decirte- por primera vez escucho de mi madre esas palabras, creo que las tendré guardadas siempre en mi corazón- Pero si tenemos suerte, quiero decir, si tienes suerte esta noche encontraras a tu futuro- ¡siempre presionándome para conseguir marido!, bueno no me queda de otra que cumplir sus esperanzas, seré esta vez una chica encantadora.

A las nueve en punto comenzó un hermoso vals en la mansión Black, esta prestigiosa familia era muy cercana a los Ryuzaki ya que desde pequeña yo había crecido con la hija y única heredera, siendo ella mi mejor amiga Carlie Black. Desde muy niñas éramos muy traviesas dándoles dolores de cabeza a ambos padres y al igual que yo esta era su segunda temporada. La divise a penas deje atrás el vestíbulo; me dejo algo impresionada la decoración, todo estaba rodeado por el aroma de las rosas rojas dando una atmósfera de romance según ella. Todo el salón e incluyendo las mesas estaban decoradas con tonos blancos y rojos, el suelo de mármol deja ver tu propio reflejo con lo increíblemente pulido que estaba. Y en las escaleras principales, en todo el medio del salón se encontraba mi amiga hablado animadamente con alguien, así que para no perder tiempo me dirigí en su encuentro.

-¡Sakuno!- grito ella apenas me vio- ¿Cómo estas amiga?-.

-Como siempre, aburrida de asistir a estas fiestas-.

-No seas así, mira que me costo mucho dirigir a los sirvientes para que decoraran el salón, justo como a mí me gusta-.

-Sabía que estabas detrás de tanto arreglo- dije para tomar una de las rosas que decoraban las escaleras.

-Discúlpeme señor Hunter, debo hablar con la señorita Ryuzaki- dijo mi amiga para alejarme unos cuantos metros del adorable anciano con quien hablaba- Mira Sakuno no te burles de mi toque femenino- dijo con aires de ofendida y yo suspire.

- Si tú lo dices…- ella abrió levemente su boca para refutarme pero inmediatamente su mirada me traspaso dirigiéndose a otra dirección-¿Qué?- dije pero ella solo señalo a alguien.

La mire levantando una ceja, ¿Cómo podía desviar la conversación tan fácilmente? Pero ella siguió mirado hacia aquella dirección con ojos libidinosos. Ok tenía que voltear y así lo hice pero no vi nada extraño solo un montón de personas rodeando a alguien…un momento, eso era ¡muy extraño!

- ¿A quien rodean?- pregunte extrañada pues no veía a la persona en cuestión.

-Al duque Echizen- dijo sin aire- Él esta aquí- esta vez vi claramente como respiraba aceleradamente.

-¿Quien?- me miró con incredibilidad.

-¿No sabes quien es?- negué con la cabeza- Esto es el colmo, ¿Cómo no sabes quien es?- suspiro tratando de calmarse- El duque es el hombre más guapo y adinerado que si no fuera por el titulo todos dirían que es el Rey de Inglaterra, además se rumorea que jamás a desposado a una mujeres para tener ya sus treinta años.

¿Treinta? Dios de seguro no era tan hermoso como lo planteaban, la multitud se disperso y no alcancé a ver al famoso duque, mi amiga dijo que volvería en unos minutos pues el Lord Wentz acababa de pedirle un baile.

Me sentí un poco mareada con el ambiente, la gente murmurando, otras bailando y el intenso olor a rosas me nublo la mente. Decidí pasar por el jardín, de seguro que ahí había más del intenso olor pero al menos estaba al aire abierto y con el frío nocturno golpeándome las mejillas.

Suspire, ya sabía que esta fiesta sería igual a las demás. Otro vals se escuchaba a lo lejos en el salón y yo sentada en una banca mirando fijamente a la luna, que casualmente se encontraba llena rodeada por unas nubes dándole un toque de misterio.

-Buenas noches-dijo una voz muy seductora que al oírla me sobresalto. Lo que me faltaba otro idiota que intentaba coquetear conmigo.

- Buenas-dije sin mucho animo, a ver si con eso el hombre se largaba.

Al parecer lo había logrado, pues no se escuchaba nada alrededor pero cuando por fin conseguí relajarme la voz ya se encontraba a mi lado, al voltearme me quedo mirando fijamente a unos ojos de color negro intenso. Era un hombre muy apuesto para que mentir y con esa sonrisa de superioridad hizo que unas extrañas sensaciones nacieran de la boca de mi estomago, las muy conocidas "mariposas" jamás pensé en sentir algo como aquello.

-¿Por qué una joven tan hermosa como usted esta tan sola?- inclino su rostro hacia mi haciendo que unos mechones de su rebelde cabellera negra cayeran intencionalmente y profundizando su mirada.

Y por primera vez fui yo la que se quedo sin habla, este sujeto nublo mis pensamientos con tan solo una mirada, imposible que eso me estuviera pasando. Volvió a sonreír de aquella manera como si ya supiera desde hace tiempo como iba a reaccionar.

- Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma- dijo naturalidad y en ese momento desperté de mi ensoñación.

-¿El duque?-

-Ah vaya, veo que sabes de mi- dijo con arrogancia.

-En realidad no mucho- sonreí- Hoy me entere de su famosa existencia, al poner pie en el salón y armar tanto escándalo- le conteste como si él no tuviera tanta importancia. Soltó instantáneamente una carcajada y mi corazón se acelero que hasta podía sentir como retumbaba en mi pecho.

-¿Usted como se llama?- dijo levantándose de la banca.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno- y él me sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Será posible que la señorita me permita esta pieza de baile?- dijo inclinándose ante mi y extendiendo la mano.

Ahora que lo veía bien tenía el aspecto de un adolescente, ni mucho menos de veintitrés años. Con la piel más pálida de lo normal, genial conseguí a alguien mucho más blanco que yo. En fin asentí y tomé su mano pero me estremecí al instante ya que su piel era muy fría y dura como el mármol.

-¿Pasa algo?- negué con la cabeza y en menos de unos minutos ya estábamos bailando al ritmo de la música, en todo el medio del salón.

-¡Por fin!- escuche a Carlie desde una parte del salón y yo me sonroje de una manera que sentía mi cara arder.

- La voy a matar- susurré simplemente moviendo los labios.

-¿Por que?- ¡imposible que él me hubiera escuchado! Lo mire incrédula y pareció estar inquieto- Eh…nada solo que ¿Por qué esa joven dijo eso?-.

-Ah, es que yo no suelo bailar en una fiesta y mucho menos hablar con alguien-.

-¿En serio?- dijo como examinando mi rostro y ver si en realidad decía la verdad- Normalmente las mujeres vienen a los bailes para conseguir pretendientes o ¿me equivoco?-.

- Se supone que es así, pero esta es mi segunda temporada de "caza" y aun estoy sin esperanzas sobre el asunto-.

- Impresionante- dijo el-¿Cómo ahuyenta a los hombres?-.

-No es eso- dije volviéndome a sonrojar- Si he tenido pretendientes…-

-Pero...-

-Pero no son lo que yo esperaba e incluso prefieren tomar mi amistad que tener una relación más seria-.

-Mmm- pareció que él estuviera buscando las palabras- Discúlpeme-.

-Eso se debe a…-

-Que al parecer su madre se ilusiono con la idea de haber encontrado un nuevo novio para usted- dijo dándome una vuelta y regresando al compás de la música- y creo haber desilusionado a las demás jovencitas, pero mi intención de sacarla a bailar era con ese fin, alejar a esas arpías que se suelen llamar "madres"-.

-Al contrario debería agradecerle yo a usted- fue esta vez él quien me miraba con una interrogación en el rostro-Así me ahorro el discurso de mi madre después de cada baile-.

-Sigo sin comprender-.

-Ella diría que solo pierdo mí tiempo y que no me esfuerzo por conseguir a mi futuro esposo en cada baile que asisto-.

Él volvió a soltar una carcajada y yo tirite en sus brazos, no por que su piel fuera fría sino por que su aliento choco contra mi rostro y de él procedía un aroma tan delicioso que sería muy difícil calificarlo con un perfume en específico. Ryoma me vio con ojos hambrientos en cuanto mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de más y casi sentía que me faltaba el aire, acaso estos eran los efecto del enamoramiento. ¿Era posible que yo me hubiera enamorado a primera vista?

-Debo irme- dijo de inmediato cambiando radicalmente de humor.

Él me soltó bruscamente y sin que nadie en el salón se diera cuenta, desapareció misteriosamente dejándome algo confusa, pregúntame a mi misma ¿Él realmente estuvo conmigo esta noche? Ni yo misma podía responderme en estos momentos.

-¿Y el duque?- pregunto Carlie-¿No estaban juntos?-.

-Tubo que irse…eso creo- dije algo dubitativa.

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo ella alejándome un poco de la gente- Sakuno tu rostro esta completamente sonrojado- su sonrisita de burla no ayudo mucho a mi estado de animo.

-Déjame y prométeme- la mire seriamente- Que harás como si nunca hubiera sucedido algo en esta noche-.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa- Si te veías encantadora entre los brazos del duque-.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero que se creen rumores falsos-.

-Huy no me digas que ¿te importan tales rumores?- Carlie no me dejaría en paz en lo que resta de la noche.

-Por supuesto que no- dije volteándome, mi corazón de nuevo palpitaba de más.

-¡Aja!- dijo acercándome para susurrarme en el oído- Te gusta el duque Echizen ¿verdad?-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Pusiste a nuestra familia en peligro!- dijo el mayor de los Echizen y padre de Ryoma.

Ellos iban rumbo a su gran mansión en Silver Street, en una de sus más lujos carruajes se daba presente esta charla entre los Echizen. Nanjiro podía sentir la tención que había en el salón, claro esta que para él y para su hijo era diferente que a todos los demás, solo ellos dos sabían el significado de su repentina marcha.

-No fue mi intención y sabes que es así- dijo Ryoma cruzándose de brazos- Pudo haber pasado algo peor-.

-¡Si menos mal que eres consiente chiquillo!- reprocho su padre.

-¡Pude matarla ahí mismo!- respondió Ryoma en el mismo tono- Cuando la encontré sola en el jardín, no seria raro que nadie notara su ausencia, ¿pero lo hice?- dejo la pregunta al aire.

-No-dijo bajando la mirada- Pero de todas formas, si no te hubiera advertido ya esa jovencita no estuviera viva y se descubriría nuestro secreto-.

-Lo se pero sabes tan bien como yo que jamás había sucedido- dijo extrañado- Nunca pensé en hallar a alguien que me produjera tanta sed-.

-Huy si, lo dices como si hubieras vivido mucho- dijo Nanjiro en tono de burla.

-Menos mal sino sería un viejo libidinoso como tu-.

-Mira niño no te permi…- el carruaje paro inmediatamente y la puerta se abrió para ellos, Nanjiro prefirió dejar esa discusión para después. Su mujer de seguro ya estaba en casa y podía escucharlos perfectamente a ambos sin importan la distancia.

-Sabes que, no soporto esto- dijo Ryoma.

-¿Qué quieres decir mocoso?-.

-Me voy…debo hacer algo primero- En cuanto él bajo del carruaje desapareció en menos de un suspiro, dejando a Nanjiro con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya me encontraba en mi cuarto, le dije a mi madre que me sentía indispuesta y que debía irme inmediatamente a la casa. Así que, aquí estoy. Con un palpitar que no lograré callar y un sonrojo que no creo poder borrar. ¿Acaso me gustaba ese misterioso duque? No me podía explicar como un hombre como él me impresionaba, es decir se notaba desde lejos que era un engreído, descarado y que estaba acostumbrado que todas las damas de lugar suspiraran por él, al fin y al cabo yo me convertí en una de esas damas.

Me dormí como pude pero me levantaba muy seguido entre las horas de las madrugada, mis sueños con el duque eran inusuales jamás había soñado de una manera tan erótica como esta vez, sudando me levantada en ocasiones para lavarme el rostro. Y al llegar la mañana me sentía tan cansada que no me pude levantar a tiempo para el desayuno, así que la única vez que medio dormí fue en las horas de la mañana aunque el sol resplandeciera en todo su alto.

Me levante y fui a lavarme inmediatamente, después me coloque un vestido de color azulado que normalmente utilizaba en casa, me amarre un lazo en el cabello sujetándolo como una media cola y me fui directo al salón de té de mi madre. Algunos sirvientes al verme me preguntaron si me sentía mejor, les dije que solo me había desvelado un poco y se terminaron sus preocupaciones, yo solía ser muy amable con los criados de la casa algo muy extraño en una sociedad aristócrata. Encontré a mi madre bordando un pañuelo y la sorpresa de encontrar a mi hermano mayor a su lado fue mucho más intensa.

-¡Eiji!- él se levanto a abrazarme al instante en que corrí hacia él-¿Cómo estas hermano?-.

-Sakuno ¿Dónde están tus modales?- dijo mi madre sin dejar de ver su bordado y sonriendo plenamente.

-Hay por favor madre, ni que tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo cuando me viste en las escaleras de la entrada- dijo él sonriendo y aun teniéndome en sus brazos- Y tú- dijo hacia mí- ¿Como te sientes? Madre me dijo que te fuiste muy temprano anoche-.

-Me siento muy bien hermano- dije para volver a abrazarlo- Te extrañe mucho ¿Sabes?-.

Eiji y yo éramos muy unidos desde la muerte de nuestro padre, el vizconde Ryuzaki; fue como si automáticamente Eiji se convirtiera en un nuevo padre para mí, ya que yo era muy pequeña cuando él murió. Fue él quien me enseño a montar y a nadar, busco clases para que aprendiera matemáticas, arte, literaturas y de más materias. Así que para mí era mi mundo, sin él no sabía que hacer y cuando contrajo matrimonio sentí que esa mujer me arrebataba algo muy preciado para mí. No era que me cayera mal mi cuñada al contrario, cuando conocí a Kate entendí que no había mejor esposa que ella para mi hermano.

-¿Y Kate?-pregunte al notar su ausencia.

-Esta cuidando de tu sobrino- yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Sobrino? ¿Cuándo? ¿Como?- dije desesperada.

-Hace poco que dio a luz a Jhon así que prefiere quedarse a cuidar al pequeño-.

-¡Que hermosura! Un sobrinito- agarre la mano de mi hermano- ¿Puedo ir a verlo?-.

-¡Claro! Esperábamos a que te levantaras para ir a mi casa-.

-¿En serio madre?- esta vez ella levantó la vista y me sonrió- Bien ¿que esperamos? Quiero conocer a mi sobrino-.

Nos fuimos en uno de nuestros coches hacia la mansión de mi hermano; la cual antes toda la familia Ryuzaki vivía, pero era de esperar que mi hermano al ser el vizconde nosotras debíamos dejarle la casa a él. Eiji se opuso, él prefería buscar un nuevo hogar para su familia pero al final lo convencimos y él compro una nueva casa para nosotras. Cualquiera que me viera diría que era la joven más feliz de toda Inglaterra.

Las semanas transcurrieron y yo no sabía nada de mi duque, y en ningún momento trate de averiguar algo de él puesto que seria muy obvio para mi madre que estaba enamorada de él. Los sueños siguieron, cada noche me atormentaban recordándome su rostro, su aroma y su piel tan helada que me hacia tiritar del deseo.

Fue un día martes cuando mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, todo paso tan rápido, que ni me di cuenta cuando deje de existir en este mundo.

Era la fiesta de presentación del joven hijo de Eiji a la sociedad, para que todo Londres se enterara del nacimiento del primogénito del vizconde Ryuzaki, fui vestida con el mejor vestido que mi madre compro para mí, ya que era un momento muy especial para mi hermano. Entonces volví a verlo, tan radiante como la primera vez y tan encantador que hizo que mi respiración se detuviera y mi corazón reaccionara tan velozmente a mis sentimientos.

Se veía diferente, algo inusual pero que si era visible en mis sueños. Se acerco a mí en un momento que no descifre, tomo mi mano y me alejo de la gente, como tantas veces había soñado su piel a mi tacto resultaba tan fría como un témpano de hielo. Era muy extraño que nadie lo hubiera notado por que en la última vez que lo vi había formado un alboroto a penas piso el salón.

-Deseaba verla joven Ryuzaki- dijo besando la mano que él sujetaba.

-Igualmente duque Echizen- dije sonriendo.

-Por favor llámame Ryoma y dejemos las formalidades- un vals se escucho a lo lejos ya que nos encontrábamos en el jardín de la mansión Ryuzaki.

-Me parece muy inusual en usted no llamar la atención- dije al momento en que colocó su mano en mi cintura y empezó a bailar conmigo.

-¿Qué le dije de las formalidades? Prefiero que me tutees- la sonrisa llego hasta sus ojos y ahí note la diferencia. Me detuve por un instante y me quede mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color miel-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-Tus ojos…-dije dubitativa.

-¿Pasa algo con ellos?- mencionó acercando su rostro hacia mí haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Eran de color negro- afirme. Ryoma se tenso por un momento pero continúo dirigiendo el vals.

-Al parecer no te fijaste bien Sakuno- dijo como si no tuviera importancia- Siempre han sido de éste color- me mentía y lo sabía muy claramente.

-Mmm si seguro- dije sarcásticamente y el soltó una carcajada que hizo que me estremeciera.

-Le das importancia a cosas minúsculas-.

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me mientan- dije otra vez insinuando algo.

-No te estoy mintiendo- dijo volviendo a cercar su rostro al mió y por un instante creí que me besaría.

Un grito ahogado pero que incluso yo pude escuchar se hizo presente arruinando el momento más romántico de mi vida. Una mujer extremadamente hermosa apareció en frente a nosotros. Era de una tez tan pálida como la de Ryoma y sus cabellos marrones caían hasta la cintura, su vestido de color rojo intenso resaltaba su hermosura.

-Tomoka…- dijo él separando su rostro solo centímetros de mí.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo la mujer.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno- dijo para mirarme dulcemente- Ella es…- dijo para presentármela.

-Tomoka Osakada, su prometida- dijo entre dientes.

Yo mire a Ryoma y él tenía un rostro frío que hasta me dio miedo.

-No es cierto Sakuno- dijo para mirarme y rozar su muñeca contra mi rostro- Nosotros anulamos nuestro compromiso hace poco- durante todo momento yo me quede callada, preferí quedarme así y no avivar el fuego, deseaba preguntar el porque anulo su compromiso con una mujer que desde lejos era todo diamante para los hombres.

Ella se fue velozmente, mis ojos no alcanzaron ver el momento en que se había marchado, Ryoma y yo seguimos hablando de trivialidades y preferimos no tocar el tema de la joven Osakada. Nuestro vals concluyo y nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde por fin la gente se había dado cuenta de su presencia, muchos rumores se crearon esa noche y en ningún momento me importo ser el centro de atención de los cotilleos de la sociedad.

La noche transcurrió y llegó el momento del brindis, todos tomaron su copa de champagne y se hizo la presentación del niño. Todos celebraron tomando hasta el fondo su copa, como dije, todo sucedió muy rápido. Primero Ryoma, al momento del brindis parecía buscar a alguien, después yo mire hacia la dirección él miraba con tanta frialdad; Tomoka se hallaba muy lejos de nosotros con una sonrisa implacable en el rostro y yo sin darle mucha importancia fui tomando mi champagne. Solo escuche la voz de Ryoma diciendo un leve…

-No- mi copa cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Mis piernas me fallaron y me fui desmayando hasta encontrarme con los fríos brazos de Ryoma, en ese preciso momento supe que nada volvería a ser igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos Sakuno- dijo Ryoma tratando de mantenerla despierta- No debes irte de mi lado-.

-Ryo…-a Sakuno le costaba respirar.

Un grito por parte de Charlotte Ryuzaki fue quien advirtió a todos en el salón que su hija había caído desmayada en los brazos del duque Echizen, algunos médicos que se encontraban presentes en la reunión fueron quienes le dijeron a Ryoma que debía llevarla a las habitaciones de arriba acompañado de Charlotte, Eiji y Kate quien llevaba consigo al bebe. La acostaron en la habitación principal y él nunca dejo de tomar su mano, una fuerte fiebre inundo de sudor el cuerpo de Sakuno y por desgracia de todos nadie sabía que le sucedía, jamás pudieron llegar a la conclusión de que la joven Ryuzaki había sido envenenada. Solamente el duque, quien permaneció las veinticuatro horas que le quedaban de vida supo la verdad.

No se hallaron culpables tras la trágica muerte de Sakuno, desde ese momento la familia entera dejo él país ya que no podían soportar la perdida de su adorable hija. Ryoma, cuya vida duraría más allá de la eternidad trató por varias décadas en buscar a Tomoka, puesto que él sabía que era ella quien dominada por sus celos le arrebató la vida a su futura esposa. Así es, él planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Sakuno por ello anulo su antiguo compromiso. Se había dado cuenta que la amaba justo los días después de la fiesta en que se conocieron. La visitaba a media noche sin que ella se diera cuenta, disfrutando al verla soñar y decir su nombre entre sueños.

Siglos pasaron y su corazón quedo sellado para siempre, nunca más amaría a nadie ya que eso traería desgracia para el ser amado, lo dedujo él mismo en el momento en que su corazón perteneció a una simple humana, sabiendo él mismo que su relación entre los humanos estaba completamente prohibida. Al ver como el tiempo pasaba con rapidez y que su dolor se aminoraba prefirió utilizar su vida para algo productivo, decidió realizar varios viajes con su familia, la cual aumentaba con los años. A ellos se unieron Momoshiro, Ann, Ryoga y Sakura. Todos bajo el apellido de los Echizen.

Su último viaje fue en Japón donde ahora se relata nuestra historia, en el año 2008 en el mes de septiembre, cuando nuestro Ryoma se encontraba conduciendo su Ferrari de color negro, por la calles de esta alocada ciudad dirigiéndose a su primer día de clases en el colegio Seigaku.

-Demonios- dijo para cuando el semáforo se coloco de color rojo.

-Tranquilo hermano, no se nos hará tarde- dijo Momo desde el asiento trasero.

-Así es más bien tenemos media hora para llegar a tiempo a clases- dijo Ann quien jugaba con los dedo de Momo, cuya mano se entrelazaba con la suya.

Era costumbre que él llevara a sus hermanos durante los días de clases, ninguno ponía objeción, además del carácter de su hermano mayor por las mañanas les advertía que no debían poner "pero" cuando él conducía.

Entonces justo antes que la luz del semáforo cambiara de color, una joven de cabellos rojizos, de tez blanquecina y de una figura casi infantil paso enfrente del Ferrari dejando a Ryoma petrificado. Se notaba desde lejos que su uniforme era de la secundaria Seigaku pero él jamás la había visto en la escuela, hasta ahora. Un recuerdo lejano trajo hacia él la misma imagen de la jovencita pero con un aspecto diferente, con viejos vestidos de antaño bailando un vals que nunca podría olvidar.

-Sakuno…-

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Inesperado encuentro

_**Belex-chan: Hola mis queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno sin más que decir les traigo esta historia que las atrapó desde el primer capitulo**__**.**_

_**Aclaraciones: en ocasiones se cambiará la escena y será narrada desde el punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, dependiendo del personaje.**__** Los cazadores oscuros y su historia no me pertenecen, sino a Kenyon Sherrilyn por lo demás la historia es mía. **_

_**-diálogos-**_

_**-"pensamientos"-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.(cambio de escena).-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 2: Inesperado encuentro.**_

Hace 17 años atrás…

Acostumbrado a las riquezas desde su nacimiento, Ryoga de Macedonia manejaba su carisma y su encanto con la misma destreza con la que empuñaba una espada. Y pensar que esto paso hace siglos. Vendió su alma a la diosa Artemisa para así vengar la muerte de todo su clan ¿pero de que sirve tu vida cuando la has vendido por rencor? Servir a una encaprichada diosa no es la mejor manera de pasar la inmortalidad.

Y aquí esta él, cumpliendo de nuevo las ordenes de esa dichosa mujer; visitando una vez más a las endemoniadas diosas del destino, mejor conocidas como las parcas. Según las historias de los humanos eran viejas mujeres que controlaban los hilos de la vida, creando con ellos el tapiz del destino. ¡Ja! Esas absurdas leyendas o bueno en algo si tenían razón, pero estas mujeres lo único que podrían causarle a él eran problemas y podemos añadir que no eran viejas amistosas. Oh no. No lo eran, podrían ser viejas en edad más no en apariencia pues su belleza podría competir con la misma Afrodita.

-Bienvenido seas cazador- dijo una de ellas- Sabíamos que vendrías-.

-Muchas gracias por la bienvenida Verdandi- mencionó a la castaña.

-Y sabemos por que estas aquí querido Ryoga- dijo una rubia.

-Yo se que ustedes saben- contestó irritado.

-Entonces ¿que haces ahí parado?, pasa y toma un poco de té-.

-_"odio mi trabajo" _Con gusto Urd-.

Lo que sucedía era que mi "dueña" por así decirlo, me obligo a visitarlas ya que, ella deseaba más que nunca el alma de cierto…vampiro. Si como lo escucharon, quería que el alma de este sujeto formara parte de sus tropas de Cazadores Oscuros. Y si, este mundo esta dominado por los dioses y por lo tanto como criaturas divinas que son, también existen las criaturas demoníacas.

Los vampiros están en el limbo entre estos dos seres, depende normalmente por la decisión que toman en sus vidas. Entre las criaturas demoníacas están los daimons, viles seres que devoraban las almas de los humanos para sobrevivir, por culpa de ellos fue que los cazadores humanos iniciaron la caza de vampiros y casi extinguieron su raza. Puesto que los vampiros raramente cazaban a los humanos, preferían implicar justicia a aquellos que hicieron fechorías y acabar con sus vidas.

Oh bueno, esa era su ideología para aquellos tiempos. Yo soy un Cazador Oscuro, mi deber es eliminar la basura de este mundo. Y con basura me refiero a los daimons. Así que sigamos en lo que estaba, me senté en una mesa redonda, en medio de un jardín como era la costumbre…

-Ya, a lo que vine, necesito que ustedes…- y como de costumbre volvieron a interrumpirme. Que demonios.

-Necesitas el alma de aquella jovencita que murió hace ciento sesenta y ocho años- mencionó Skuld, la diosa que predice "lo que debería ocurrir".

- Aja…como decía…- y otra vez.

-Artemisa te trajo aquí con el propósito de traer de vuelta a esa niña y así capturar el alma del joven Ryoma Echizen- dijo esta vez Urd la diosa que predice "lo que ha ocurrido".

-Si como detesto que su nombre se parezca al mío, en fin…-es que nunca se cansan ¿para que vengo si ya lo saben?

-Vienes aquí por que es una orden y por que no tienes más nada que hacer con tu vida- mencionó fríamente Verdandi, la diosa que predice "lo que ocurre".

-Muy bien, esperamos una buena recompensa de Artemisa- dijo Skuld- no traemos humanos a la vida por simple capricho, somos deferentes a ella- y esta vez lo mencionó levantándose de su asiento.

-Lo se- repliqué.

-Si, sabemos que lo sabes- esta Verdandi no se cansa de joderme la existencia- Y tienes toda la razón- la mire con todo el odio que podía retener.

Las dos mujeres que permanecían sentadas, se colocaron al lado de Skuld e invocaron el pozo de las almas. Era de esperarse que Skuld les advirtiera lo que sucedería en unos cuantos años, por lo tanto ya estaban preparadas. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada y se centro alrededor del poso, las vestiduras nórdicas de color blanco se movían con ferocidad pero las mujeres se mantenían quietas como estatuas al invocar el conjuro.

Un núcleo de vida apareció del pozo y tomo forma humana, era la forma de una mujer, transparente por ser convertida en un alma y tan pura como nunca lo imagine.

-Guardaremos esta alma- dijo Verdandi- en éste medallón…-

-Deberás cuidarlo-dijo Skuld- pues tu vida depende de él-concluyo.

-Toma- apareció de la nada Urd- esta niña será la portadora del alma de Sakuno Ryuzaki- traía consigo un bebé.

-Pero ella esta…muerta- dije después de tocar la fría piel de la bebe.

-Si pero al colocar una nueva alma en su interior, ella volverá a la vida, tal y como lo prometimos Sakuno Ryuzaki renacerá- menciono la castaña.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?- pregunte cuando Urd me dio a la niña y la acunaba en mis brazos.

-Regresa el alma de Sakuno al cuerpo humano- dijo Urd- pero no sueltes el medallón…-

-Por más caliente que éste- añadió Skuld.

-Si lo sueltas, el alma de la chica desaparecerá y nosotras no podremos hacer nada al respecto- concluyó Verdandi.

Agradezco a los dioses que soy un Cazador Oscuro y que mis heridas sanan rápido, pero enseguida note como Verdandi sonreía y movió su cabeza en forma de negación. Acaso… ¿esa vieja me decía que el medallón me dejaría marca?, y como siempre leyendo mi mente, la castaña asintió. Demonios, lo que hago por…

-Amor- susurró Skuld en mi oído derecho- algún día la amaras como a una hija, mi querido cazador-.

-¿Que rayos?...ah no importa, ya dame ese medallón- Urd me miró con sospecha- tranquila no dejare caer su alma-.

Ella asintió y me entregó el medallón que ardía como cien llamaradas-Tks- me queje, esto dolía un poco. Total es el mismo proceso que hacen los humanos, cuando regresan el alma a los Cazadores Oscuros. El ardor duró un minuto o dos, realmente no lo se, de pronto note como en el rostro de la infante se tornaba de un color más natural que el blanquecino, sus mejillas se volvían sonrosadas y su corazón latía como las alas de un pájaro en vuelo. Su rostro cambiaba, al igual que la forma de su cuerpo, esto si que era realmente extraño…

-El cuerpo se esta amoldando a su alma- explico Verdandi.

-Yo no puedo cuidarla- mencione cuando la niña, aun dormida, se acomodaba en mis brazos.

-Si lo sabemos- ok me estoy hartando de esto- eso también…-

-Ya, al punto- gruñí.

-Entrega a la niña a los Black, ellos sabrán cuidarla-.

-¿Los Black?- pregunté.

-Si, ellos eran antiguos amigos de la familia Ryuzaki- dijo Urd, ella toco a la niña y de la nada apareció en su cuerpecito un vestido de seda al estilo nórdico- Así te ves mucho mejor- se refería a la niña por supuesto.

-¿Cómo los encuentro?- pregunté.

-En Londres, sabrás como hallarlos y recuerda cuídala como si fuera tuya- repitió Skuld.

-Tengo un problema…no salgo de día- mencioné.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, nosotras te daremos el poder…-

Y tan rápido como lo dijo, las tres mujeres se desvanecieron y yo me encontré en un callejón, de seguro esas brujas me habían enviado a Londres para que terminara rápido con mi labor. La niña se movió bruscamente entre mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

-Shhh- traté de mecerla pero no se callaba- vamos niña, deja de llorar o sino tu papi Ryoga se va a enojar- ¿estaba cantando? ¡Por los dioses lo que hace una infante en mi! Acaso dije ¿tu papi Ryoga?... genial si alguien se entera seré la burla de los Cazadores.

La bebe comenzó a abrir sus ojos y hacer pequeños pucheros con sus labiecitos. Ella se me quedo mirando un rato y luego se comenzó a reír y a golpear mi rostro con su manita. Que calidez se sentía y sus ojos eran de un raro color, como si fueran de chocolate fundidos en un intenso color carmesí.

-Muy bien niña, tenemos que encontrar a tus amigos-.

Como dijeron las diosas nórdicas, no me costo mucho encontrar a los Black. Así que utilice el viejo truco de colocar a la bebe en una canasta, tocar el timbre y esperar a que ellos la vieran. ¡Ja! Los humanos son tan predecibles, aceptaron a la niña en cuanto la vieron y se sorprendieron al ver el nombre de la niña (escrito por mí) en una carta, diciendo que por favor la cuidaran.

Seis años pasaron y yo la cuidaba desde las sombras de la noche; así me mantuve hasta que conocí a Sakura, una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, de increíble figura y blanquecina piel. Fue ella quien liberó mi alma de la servidumbre de la diosa Artemisa, pero al enamorarme de ella debía tomar otra decisión puesto que mi querida Sakura era… una vampira. Si me transformaba no podría cuidar a Sakuno ya que su sangre me atraería y podría matarla. Ambos decidimos que mi transformación tendría que esperar y ella me ayudaría a cuidar a Sakuno con sus visiones, debido a que poseía un don parecido al de Skuld.

-Debemos irnos querido- dijo Sakura quien permanecía junto a mi en la habitación de Sakuno, como todas las noches ambos la observamos dormir.

-Lo se, debemos ir con los Echizen-.

-Pronto ella regresará a nosotros- dijo con certeza mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de Sakuno- no te preocupes-.

-Confió en ti- bese su frío cuello y ella me abrazó con delicadeza.

-Recuerda que, esto es un secreto…tanto para ella como para Ryoma- se separó de mí solo por un instante- No quiero que la felicidad de esta pequeña se vaya, así que no debemos permitir que Artemisa se quede con él, ni que esa arpía de Tomoka vuelva a aparecer-.

-Ya va amanecer- dije para besar la frente de la adorable niña- hasta pronto mi pequeña Sakuno, nos volveremos a ver, eso te lo aseguro-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos montarle una maldición y que tenga disfunción eréctil por toda la eternidad-.

Sakuno Black rió por las ocurrencias de su hermana Serena. Su hermana mayor nunca ha aprendido a moderar su timbre de voz, haciendo que todas las personas del pequeño Café de Londres se le quedaran mirando.

-Serena ¿puedes hablar un poco más bajo?- dije avergonzada.

-¡Vamos hermana es lo menos que puedes hacer!- comentó ella mientras pagaba la cuenta del café y se levantaba del asiento- vale, acompáñame a trabajar ya después puedes irte en paz-.

-Si bueno, agradece que el vuelo es a las tres de la tarde-.

Seguí a mi hermana hasta la tienda que pertenecía a la familia Black, ahí ella vendía artículos de brujería, cartas del tarot y vestimenta gótica. ¿En que momento mi familia se volvió amante del ocultismo?, bueno sinceramente no lo sabía. Desde pequeña crecí junto a mis tres hermanas y mi hermano menor, todos con éstos pequeños defectos.

Serena se creía una bruja; Stephanie cazaba "vampiros", claro considerando el hecho de que éstos no existen; Sara hacia vudú, no me pregunten como, jamás he querido averiguarlo. Pero créanme si funciona. Y por ultimo estaba Julian, como mi hermana Stephanie, él cazaba leyendas urbanas y la ayudaba con su trabajo nocturno.

Que familia, ¿acaso yo era la única normal? Y pensar que mis padres permiten que él, apenas con quince años, salga de noche, con una loca para rastrear en cementerios.

En fin, en estos momentos no me encontraba dichosa para mantener una conversación con Serena de asuntos familiares. Necesitaba descargar la furia que traía por dentro.

-Definitivo si no consigo algo que valga la pena en ese viaje a Japón, me meteré en ¡un convento!- dije con los brazos cruzados.

-Necesitas un hombre que sea salvaje, no esos niñitos de escuela Sakuno, ya tienes diecisiete años pronto estarás en la universidad- dijo ella mientras ordenaba las cartas del tarot en la mesa.

-Disculpa si no te agradan mis "niños de escuela"- mencioné irritada- pero lo último que quiero es estar relacionada a un tipo, que se parezca a los amigos de Steff-.

-Sigues rencorosa por lo que paso la semana pasada- Serena se sentó en frente de la mesa y comenzó a levantar una por una las cartas.

Sakuno suspiró, realmente le molestaba aquel tema. Ella siempre creyó que Anthony era el hombre de su vida, sincero, humilde y normal. Como a ella le gustaban, sin nada de ese rollo de lo paranormal. Bueno eso fue hasta que su familia lo invitó a él a una cena de despedida ya que ella se iba de viaje. Fue la peor noche de toda su vida.

Sus hermanas comenzaron a hostigarlo, preguntando cosas inapropiadas y sacando a relucir temas de conversación muy vergonzosos para ella.

-Y dime ¿se están protegiendo?- dijo Julian de repente.

-¡Julian!- solo recordar lo que sucedió después…

-¿Qué? ¡Eres muy joven para quedar embarazada!-

-¡¿Qué estas embarazada?!- dijo Sara- Si la abandonas a ella, mueres- la mirada asesina que le dirigió a Anthony no fue para nada agradable.

-¡No estoy embarazada por dios!- me levante de la mesa desesperada.

-Tranquila mi amor, no te molestes con tus hermanos solo quieren ayudar- dijo mi madre mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Sara que ya traía consigo un muñeco de vudú muy parecido a…

-Sara aleja eso de él- la regañe y ella me sonrió como diciendo "Solo espera y ya veras".

-Stephanie pero mis amigos me dicen Steff- dijo mi otra hermana estrechando la mano con él- un placer conocerte-.

-Eh… ¿igualmente?-

-¿Te gustan las armas?- oh bueno al parecer Anthony luce más relajado. Él asintió y Steff lo llevó a la sala principal.

-¡Toma!- gritó lanzándole una ballesta.

Yo mire asustada la cara de Anthony, al principió comenzó a seguirle la corriente a Steff, mientras ella le contaba acerca de las diferentes armas que adornaban una vitrina en la sala, pero luego…

-Esta es muy especial- refiriéndose a la ballesta que traía Anthony en las manos- le vuela la cabeza a un vampiro a más de doscientos metros- él la soltó de inmediato dejándola caer en el suelo.

-Hmp que delicado- me dijo ella en susurró- menos mal que estaba asegurada.

A penas termino de salir del baño, pues al parecer la comida le cayó mal, dijo que "jamás podría estar con una chica que tenga una familia como la tuya", "lo siento pero nuestra relación terminó, no quiero que esto pase a mayor". Sinceramente yo tampoco podría estar con alguien que no ame a mi familia, sean raros o no, los amo a todos aunque a veces me saquen de mis casillas. Raramente me pregunto ¿Por qué no nací en una familia normal? Sin que nadie creyese en fantasmas, demonios o brujas.

¿Por qué no salieron a mi padre, que es completamente normal? Bueno esa es una de las razones por las que me voy a Japón, mi padre esta trabajando por allá y como últimamente no puedo ver a Steff sin que tenga ganas de matarla…

-¡Sakuno! ¿Por qué no estas haciendo las maletas?- hablando del diablo.

Gracias dios, yo se que me apoyas… ¡y mucho!

-Steff no te preocupes, están listas en mi cuarto- dije fríamente para tomar un sorbo de té.

-Vamos no seas así conmigo, ese miserable no valía la pena- lo sabía pero no era motivo para que se comportara de esa manera tan grosera.

- Y para recompensarte…-

-Espero que no sea otra cita a ciegas-.

-Me voy contigo a Japón- ¿WTF? No, no, no esto debe ser una broma- vamos quita esa cara de estupida, ¡alégrate!-.

-Voy a suicidarme ya vengo- comencé a caminar pero ella me abrazó por detrás.

-Hay, yo también te quiero hermanita-.

Stephanie era como mi hermana gemela pues teníamos rasgos parecidos; como el color de cabello y figura, lo malo era que es mayor que yo por unos tres años. Las dos somos muy unidas desde pequeñas y si no fuera por que me hizo pasar la mayor vergüenza de todas, estaría saltando y gritando de felicidad. Nos despedimos de Serena con miles de abrazos, fuimos a casa y agarramos nuestras maletas. Despedirse de mamá, de Sara y de Julian también fue algo difícil, al estar tan unidos era duro dejar a tu familia aunque tuvieras a tu padre esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Duramos unas cuantas horas en el avión, prefería no contarlas así no me estresaba. Steff se la pasaba en grande junto a su compañero de asiento, un corpulento rubio que no paraba de sonreírle, mientras a mi lado estaba sentado un viejito que como mucho roncaba. Al llegar al aeropuerto fuimos recibidas por mi padre quien traía un cartel que decía:" ¿Dónde esta mi caza vampiros y mi nenita consentida?"

¿Dije que mi padre era normal? Creo que la vejez le ha pegado un poco.

-¡Papi!- Steff salió corriendo hacia él- ¡te extrañe tanto!

-Lo se, yo igual- dijo para tender una mano en mi dirección- mírate Sakuno como has cambiado-

-Supongo que ya no soy una nenita-.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada al igual que mi hermana. Hacia dos años que no lo veíamos debido al trabajo y mi madre aun se sentía desolada por su ausencia.

Nos fuimos en su camioneta 4x4, rumbo al nuevo hogar que nos esperaba a mí y a mi hermana. La casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque de pinos. Él dejo el auto frente a la casa, puesto que no teníamos garaje, nos ayudo a subir las maletas y a colocar nuestras pertenecías en cuartos diferentes; ya era bastante bueno tener a Steff conmigo, no quería aumentar mi mal humor durmiendo con ella. Y papá sabía muy bien esto.

-Me gusta la decoración- dijo ella puesto que su cuarto estaba pintado de un morado oscuro, casi negro- no has perdido tu toque papi-.

Otra risotada se escucho de mi padre- ¿Y a ti?- dijo en mi dirección-espero que te sientas cómoda-.

Eché un vistazo a mi cuarto y este se parecía a mi antigua habitación en Londres. Con tonos azul celeste, una cama matrimonial, un closet, un baño personal y una enorme ventana que daba hacia el bosque con un adorno que colgaba de ella y traía consigo unas hermosas cortinas blancas.

-Con vista panorámica como te gusta- añadió.

-Gracias papá- le sonreí.

-Te dejo sola para que desempaques- salió de mi cuarto.

Corrí y salte en la cama, tal y como lo hacía con la anterior. Después de acomodar la ropa y dejar todo en su sitio; camine hacia la ventana y abrí la cortina, me di cuenta que no traían rejas, deslice el vidrio y sentí el fresco aire con olor a pino recorrer mi rostro. Me acorde que mañana iría a la secundaria, era el trato que había hecho con mi padre para que me dejara quedarme con él. Se preguntaran…

¿Por qué viniste a Japón y dejaste a toda tu familia en Londres?

Bueno tengo una teoría.

Hace unos meses comencé a tener extraños sueños, rostros familiares, hermosos vestidos, bailes…todo como si yo hubiese vivido en una época antigua. Pero hay algo de que no me puedo olvidar, un hombre alto y bien parecido, de ojos color miel y piel fría. ¿De donde conocía a ese hombre? Estuve soñando con él hasta hace unos días, siempre lo mismo, me sacaba a bailar, conversábamos y después…el sueño cambiaba pero él seguía ahí solo que, al principio él se encontraba en las sombras y luego su imagen estaba rodeada por árboles de cerezo.

Muy extraño si, pues me dije a mi misma que debía encontrar el significado de esto y el único lugar en donde crecen estos árboles es Japón. Que casualidad. Y luego pensé en el extraño ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi padre le dieron un buffet de abogados y precisamente en éste país? Hay ocasiones en las que he pensado, que mi vida esta siendo controlada por alguien.

¡Ah! Por culpa de Steff ya estaba pensando en esas cosas, su hermana siempre se había empeñado en creer las estupidas historias griegas, con eso de las parcas y el tapiz…era mejor que se durmiera y tener energías para mañana, iría a una secundaría llamada Seigaku según uno de los mejores institutos escolares en Tokio, lleno de montones de chicos que les encantaría conocer a una extrajera, ¡genial! Y ni siquiera dominaba el japonés a la perfección.

Mientras volvía a pensar en lo fastidioso que sería llegar a una escuela nueva, Sakuno se quedo dormida. Y al amanecer ya estaba, más o menos lista para ir a clase, Steff como ya se había graduado del bachillerato y ni siquiera estudiaba en la universidad se quedaba a cuidar la casa. Papá ya se había marchado a trabajar y ella estaba dormida en su cama, bueno, en realidad no me molestaba desayunar sola.

Fui hasta la estación de trenes, para acortar el recorrido hacia el instituto. Obviemos el tema de que mi uniforme escolar era algo corto para el reglamento y ni mencionemos que fue idea de cierta hermana mía. Cof Steff cof. Y por culpa de ella me aguante las miraditas de hombres babosos y jóvenes tratando de llamar mi atención. En fin, lo mínimo que puedo considerar un grato recuerdo de mi primer día de clases, fue cuando iba cruzando la calle para llegar a la escuela, vi un Ferrari esperando que la luz cambiara de color, siempre fui una ignorante de carros pero el Ferrari es una excepción. Mientras iba caminando me fije en la carrocería de color negro pero fue cuando dirigí mi vista hacia la del conductor, quien esperaba que fuera un hombre mayor, en cambio un joven como de mi edad, tenía puesta su intensa mirada en mi. Si de seguro esperaba a que me moviera más rápido para poder pasar, pero supongo que la cautivadora mirada fue lo que me alegro el día.

Fui a la oficina principal para encontrarme con el director y poner en registro mi asistencia durante los próximos diez meses. El sujeto que traía una pinta de "Graduado con Honores y no se como termine en esta escuela" me recibió a gusto y me dio una hoja en donde se me decía cual era mi siguiente clase.

En latín conocí a una chica, se llamaba Carlie, ella era muy amable conmigo y me hablo durante toda la clase explicándome todo asunto relacionado con la escuela.

-Y tienes que ver al equipo de tenis, el capitán es todo un bombón- dijo mientras se abanicaba de forma teatral.

-Digamos que, ni una cara bonita, ni unos bíceps me atraen tanto como a ti- ella se me quedo mirando de forma extraña- ¿Qué? Prefiero la inteligencia que a la fuerza bruta-.

-Si son tus gustos…- volvió hacer una mueca y añadió- pero creo que eso cambiara cuando conozcas a Echizen-.

La mire extrañada- No, no me digas que ¿aún no te hablan del capitán Echizen?- y aún más extraño fue que me sonó familiar el apellido.

-¿El bombón del tenis?-.

-Si ¿le conoces?- yo negué con la cabeza- pues te lo mostraré en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo ¿si?-.

-Si pero ¿mostrarme?-.

-Lo que pasa es que nadie habla con él- dijo mientras escribía algo que decía el profesor- solo se la pasa con su familia y hasta donde yo se, jamás ha tenido novia-.

Y hasta donde puedo ver, Carlie sabía demasiado sobre este Echizen.

-Creo que nadie es suficiente buena para él-.

Y tal y como prometió, dos horas después me encontraba junto con Carlie en una de las mesas del cafetín. Comenzó a presentarme a sus amigos pero creo que al instante se me olvidaron sus nombres. De pronto, comenzaron a hablar de cómo le había ido en sus vacaciones y yo preferí mantenerme callada, a diferencia de mi hermana siempre prefería no ser el centro de atención.

Comencé a recorrer la cafetería con la vista y fue entonces cuando los vi. Cinco personas completamente diferentes a los demás entraron por la puerta principal, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

El mayor lucía como típico hombre musculoso de infomerciales, de cabellos oscuros con reflejos morados; de él iba de la mano una hermosa rubia que parecía una modelo de Hollywood, que decepción para las mujeres que pasaban a su lado, su ego se iba bajo tierra.

El segundo y menos musculoso, pero con buena talla en altura y se notaba desde lejos su desarreglada cabellera negra con reflejos azulados; y junto a él, una baja castaña y de figura delicada hacia referencia a una bailarina de ballet.

Por último me fije en el pelinegro que de seguro no poseía los músculos fornidos debajo de esa chaqueta, ni tampoco tenía la altura que caracterizaba al otro. Pero algo en él me daba curiosidad, demasiada para mi gusto, su piel blanquecina al igual que la de los otros resplandecía más en su rostro, pues la rebelde cabellera negra le daba un toque misterioso que solo él poseía. Supe que estaba buscando a alguien el comedor, así que, lo que decía Carlie no era del todo cierto dejándome a mi con un desolado interés.

-¡Ja! Lo que dije, cambiarias de opinión con solo ver a Echizen- y como si un imán atrajera su mirada con solo escuchar el apellido, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y yo me quede sin respiración.

Aparte mis ojos de él y cubrí mi sonrojado rostro con mis cabellos. Mi palpitar comenzó a acelerarse sin sentido alguno ¿estos eran sus efectos con solo una mirada?

-¿Te pasa algo Sakuno?-

-No te preocupes, es solo que ¿ese es…?- traté de preguntar pero ella me interrumpió.

-Si ese es nuestro querido capitán de tenis- podría jurar que casi se le cae la baba con solo mencionarlo- Ryoma Echizen-.

-Hmp- ella volteó a verme- me suena conocido el nombre, es todo-.

Durante los veinte minutos que restaban del receso, Carlie me contó muchas cosas sobre él. Que como ganaron un trofeo de tenis gracias a él o de cómo se formo un club de fans. También sobre que él y sus hermanos eran adoptados y que eran los más adinerados en todo Tokio.

-¿Vistes acaso un Ferrari cerca del colegio?- entonces me acorde, fue él quien manejaba semejante carro y me dejo atónita con su mirada desde la acera.

-Aja- conteste como si no supiera.

-Es de él- me hice la sorprendida y cuando ella estuvo a punto de continuar, la campana del receso sonó- que lastima, bueno espero que toques conmigo en otra clase- se despidió de mí y yo me dirigí hacia el salón de Historial Universal.

Pero de algo lo cual no había previsto, era que el salón fuese en dividido en mesones, cada alumno tenía un compañero y como yo era nueva tuve que esperar afuera para que el profesor me presentara.

-Bueno alumnos hoy les voy a presentar a una nueva compañera- escuche desde el pasillo- por favor pasa-.

Así lo hice y después me arrepentí. Como treinta y dos alumnos fijaron sus miradas en mí.

-Denle la Bienvenida a Sakuno Black- todos sonrieron y saludaron. Yo solo asentí y me avergoncé- bueno jovencita vaya a buscar un puesto par empezar la clase-.

-Pero ¿en donde me siento?-

-Veamos…siéntese allá en la última fila a la derecha-

Creo que mencione un diminuto "ok" y fui caminando hacia donde dijo el profesor, más lo que si me impresiono de esta clase y que por cierto pasaría a ser mi clase favorita, era ver que mi compañero de asiento no era otro sino el mismo…Ryoma Echizen.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno para empezar este año nuevo tenia planeado darles este capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews y así avísenme si la historia esta interesante o no. Este capi va dedicado a mi amiga Nadja-chan ella sabrá por que lo digo xD ¡Gracias por leer mi historia y hasta la próxima! ¡Bye! se despide su amiga Belex-chan**_


	3. Descubrimientos

_**Aclaraciones: En ocasiones se cambiará la escena y será narrada desde el punto de vista de Sakuno o Ryoma, dependiendo del personaje. Los cazadores oscuros y su historia no me pertenecen, sino a Kenyon Sherrilyn por lo demás la historia es mía. Si la historia tiene parte de Crepúsculo pues la saga de Meyer me fascina xD ¡Amo a Edward Cullen! jajaja.**_

_**-diálogos-**_

_**-"pensamientos"-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-. (Cambio de escena).-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 3: Descubrimientos**_

Al sentarme junto a Echizen, pensé en las diferentes posibilidades en las que podría conocerle. Como los demás chicos en el colegio, al ver que yo sería su compañera de asiento comenzaban una rutina tediosa de contarme sobre si mismos, sabiendo de ante mano que yo los ignoraba. Vi de repente que él se apegaba al borde la silla, como si quisiera salir huyendo. Un momento…quizás en su mente hacia los mismos cálculos que yo, de seguro imaginaba que era igual a su grupo aficionado de acosadoras.

El profesor comenzó su clase e imagine que en cualquier momento Ryoma, al darse cuenta que yo era diferente, se acercaría y diría:

-"Hola, soy Echizen Ryoma- el sonreiría- es un gusto el conocerte"-.

A lo cual yo le contestaría-"Sakuno Black"-.

Tan corta de palabras como yo era, el comenzaría a hablarme de cualquier tipo de cosas sin sentido y esta vez, solo por esta ocasión, le prestaría atención a cualquier cosa que él me dijera. Desde que lo vi en la cafetería supe que algo ocultaba, quiero decir, al ser los humanos tan predecibles cualquier persona, si le pone interés, puede saber la respuesta o el tipo actitud de otra persona.

Siempre lo hacia con mi hermano y con Steff, al ser ellos tan infantiles en ocasiones terminaban en una pelea y era ahí cuando sabía exactamente lo que dirían ambos, la situación ya era muy típica en mi casa. Y esto me regresa de nuevo al chico que se sentaba a mi lado, tenía algo que me resultaba una intriga y necesitaba saber que era. Sin embargo, esa conversación imaginaria nunca sucedió; espere quince quizás treinta minutos pero él seguía alejado de mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si yo poseyera una enfermedad contagiosa o como si llevara el más apestoso olor que jamás haya olido.

No, no lo comprendía. Se suponía que debía seguir el patrón más no fue así, tal vez lo que decía Carlie era cierto, Ryoma Echizen no se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera su familia.

Me distraje en mi extraño interés en él y mi mente comenzó a vagar por los extraños sueños que me asechaban por las noches. Sabía que alrededor de los sueños siempre había un baile a medianoche, con la luna llena en el firmamento. Sabía también que un hombre con ojos que en ocasiones los veía negros y que luego cambiaban a un hermoso color miel avellana. Y por último el hecho de que todo estaba relacionado con Japón y Londres.

Gire mi rostro solo unos centímetros y vi las manos de mi compañero. Estaban rígidas, así que fui subiendo mi mirada y me tope con unos ojos negros como el azabache que me daban una sensación de vacío. Voltee rápidamente y me concentré en las hojas blancas de mi cuaderno, agarre un lápiz y simule que escribía. Sentí que el sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara, ¡demonios me había atrapado mirándolo, otra vez!

Entonces como si fuera cosa del destino, Ryoma se levanto inmediatamente y la campana escolar sonó unos segundos después. Ok, ya me estaba preguntando si eso era común en él, hasta que un chico se me acerco y me dijo:

-Oye Black ¿que le hiciste a nuestro capitán?- oh por dios, supuse que ese tipo no fue el único en la clase que se dio cuenta de su actitud hostil.

-Nada ¿Por qué?- simule inocencia de nuevo.

-¿En serio? Por que parecía enojado-.

Me encogí de hombros, recogí mis libros y salí lo más apresurada que podía en dirección a las canchas. Ahora me tocaba ver deportes con la profesora Misuki, según Carlie era una barbie operada que jamás salía de la clase con una gota de sudor en frente. También me dijo que tuviera cuidado cuando ella traía consigo una lima de uñas, no me especificó solo dijo "mantente alejada".

Me cambie en el baño, me coloque la ropa que debía usar en estas clases y que se encontraba en mi casillero. Eran unos shorts azules bastante cortos y una camisa blanca con el símbolo del colegio y como era una norma, todas usábamos ese uniforme. Así que salí de ahí con la pena en el alma, pues la camisa se ajustaba a mi pecho dejando ver más de lo que debía y no es que no tenía, según mis hermanas, ellas deseaban tener lo que yo poseía. Me reí internamente y me dirigí al montón de alumnos que estaban reunidos esperando a que la profesora apareciera, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras caminaba, fue cuando me tope de nuevo con mi amiga de la clase de latín.

-Ten- dijo pasándome una sudadera de cierre.

-Te debo la vida- dije en un suspiro y me la coloque, ahora si que me sentía más cómoda.

-Y quédatela- rió- entonces ¿Qué paso en historia?-.

-¡¿Tan rápido corren los chismes?!-

-Eh… si, pero a veces suele pasar como en el juego del telefonito- sonrió y yo la mire confundida- bueno en el juego se va pasando una oración y a la final ésta es cambiada completamente- volvió a reír- así que no querrás saber como llego lo de historia a mis oídos-.

-Claro- dije alargando la palabra- en resumen ese tipo es un amargado, ni le hable y ya tenía su cara de "soy demasiado hermoso para que me veas y me hables"- después oí como un chico, que estaba no muy lejos de nosotras, soltaba una carcajada y la cual que trataba de confundir con tos.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- murmuro Carlie.

-Ni idea-.

La profesora llegó minutos después con un humor de perros, comenzó a leer la lista y verificando la asistencia de los alumnos. Cuando dijo mi nombre me inspecciono con su mirada, de arriba a bajo y viceversa.

-Vaya, vaya tenemos una nueva- dijo ella son saña.

Yo alce el rostro y cabecee en forma de saludo, pero que prepotencia despedía de aquella mujer y es que (viéndola desde mi punto de vista) solo tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso gracias a la silicona. Carlie se fue de mi lado diciendo que iba a buscar a un amigo suyo y justo en ese momento la susodicha profesora decidió dar la clase.

Me quede inmóvil mientras vi como todos corrían y se formaban en parejas unas en frente de las otras, Carlie apareció pero su amigo la tiró de las manos indicando que ella sería su pareja en aquella ocasión. Solo pude ver la mueca de disculpa que ella me hacia. Muy bien, primer día de clases y en una materia que realmente comenzaría a odiar, estando completamente sola.

-Sakuno ve a buscar pareja- me dijo la profesora con familiaridad, llamándome por mi nombre ¿Quien le había dado permiso para que me hablara de esa forma? Y de paso mientras lo decía, tropezó conmigo y me culpo de ello- Echizen, querido, acércate para acá y si no tienes pareja puedo ayudarte con eso-.

Mi cabeza dio un giro de noventa grados al escuchar el apellido. El chico que rió hace pocos momentos, salió de las sombras de un pequeño cuarto y en ese instante pude reconocer que no era él, sino su hermano que era el más alto de los Echizen. La profesora con una asquerosa mirada, la cual deseche de mis pensamientos pues no quería que rondaran por mi mente, miraba al muchacho como si fuera una galleta de chocolate recién horneada.

Ok, si, lo admito era muy apuesto pero para mí no lo era tanto como su hermano menor. Él me miró y descubrí que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Ryoma solo que con un leve tono de marrón cerca de la pupila, sus ojos mostraron una extraña emoción y se alejo de la profesora para acercarse a mí.

-Profe lo siento, pero veo que Black no tiene pareja- la mujer estaba que echaba humo por los oídos-, así que hoy no podrá ayudarme con los ejercicios de precalentamiento-.

Ella no le respondió, así que comenzó a decirle a todo el alumnado lo que debía hacer en el precalentamiento para después ponernos a jugar volleyball. Echizen se me acerco con una pícara mueca en su rostro y comenzó las presentaciones.

-Un gusto en conocerte Ryoga- dije dubitativa.

-Si, si, lo se- dijo antes de que yo formara una pregunta-, mis padres no fueron muy hábiles en escoger nombres entre el _chiquitín_ y yo-.

-¿_Chiquitín_?-.

-Ryoma- sonrió dejando ver una hilera de dientes resplandecientes.

-Claro, debí suponerlo- dije aun con la duda en mi mente.

-¿Esa no era la pregunta que ibas a hacerme?- lo miré inquietante mientras le acerque mi manos para realizar el estiramiento de brazos y piernas. Me sorprendió la dureza y la frialdad en ellas pero no me inquietó tanto como sus miradas furtivas.

-Es que me resultas…familiar…no se… como decirlo-.

-Me suelen decir eso muy a menudo- dijo de manera burlona mostrando de nuevo una gran sonrisa y esta vez mirándome de una manera algo… ¿Paternal? Si, esa era la palabra.

-Suponiendo que eres el "adorable" hermano del sex-symbol del colegio, no me extraña que seas tan solicitado- sonreí de medio lado y el se levanto ayudándome a mí para hacer lo mismo.

-Discúlpame, pero yo soy aquí el sex-symbol- contestó guiñándome un ojo- supongo que el adorable es Ryoma-.

-Sobre todo por su cara de "me miras y será lo último que veras en tu vida"- dije imitando la actitud hostil de Echizen-, claro el se lleva el premio del chico más adorable en Seigaku-.

Una sonora carcajada inundo mis oídos, la risa de Ryoga era muy contagiosa así que no tardó mucho para que yo me uniera a él. Y así paso la última clase del día, llena de risas que no esperaba encontrar; es más algo me decía que debía seguir con este chico tan simpático, que me daba la impresión de haberlo conocido desde que era pequeña.

-Ryoga puedo hacerte una pregunta- dije mientras caminábamos fuera de las canchas para recoger nuestros bolsos.

-Claro, ¿Cuál es?-.

-¿Estas seguro de que no nos hemos visto antes? ¿Acaso no viviste algún tiempo en…Inglaterra?- al decirlo baje mi mirada con nerviosismo y agarre mi bolso que estaba en un asiento, apoyado en una pared.

Él no me contestó, solo dijo que debía ir a los vestidores por que ahí había dejado su bolso. Me despedí y comprendí que Ryoga también tenia esa aura de misterio que su hermano menor poseía. Y ensimismada en mis pensamientos una gota de lluvia cayó en mi hombro, poco después estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Molesta estuve parada como unos diez minutos en la entrada principal del colegio, empapada hasta las orejas… ¡Se suponía que Steff vendría por mí! Se habían hecho las dos de la tarde y la lluvia no cesaba. Justo hasta ahora fue que recordé una clase de geografía de cuando vivía en Inglaterra; se suponía que al vivir en una isla, prácticamente, los días siempre eran soleados y cuando se acercaba la estación de lluvias, en la cual estábamos, no eran tan fuertes los torrenciales. También me acorde de lo que escribió mi padre hace un año, en una de las tantas cartas que recibía mi madre, _"Me sorprende que todos los días sean nublados, siento como si aun viviera en la encapotada ciudad de Londres"_ , esto era realmente extraño. Y Media hora después, entre mis divagaciones del clima, me subí en un taxi donde en su interior se encontraba mi hermana, con su típica ropa de "cazadora".

-No me digas que ya empezaras con tu loqueras- dije escurriendo mi cabello-, por cierto ¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo?-.

-Sakunito, Sakunito- dijo con un tono que yo conocía muy bien.

-Oh, oh ¿Qué me vas a pedir?-

-Primero que nada, no son tonterías, a más de una persona le he salvado la vida- mencionó dramatizando como era su costumbre.

-Aja y ¿que me vas a pedir?-

Nos bajamos del taxi, corriendo debido a la lluvia, Steff pasó directo a la cocina mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Ella me enseño el periódico y señalo unas negras letras escritas en la primera página.

_**CONTINUAN LAS DESAPARICIONES, LOS POLICIAS AUN INVESTIGAN EL PARADERO DE LOS CUERPOS DE JOVENES ADOLESCENTES.**_

-Aquí también la delincuencia abunda- dije un poco perturbada por el titulo.

-Eh…no hermanita, he estado investigando y hace como unos dos meses comenzó este caos en la ciudad de Tokio- dijo seriamente y un escalofrío me cruzó por el cuerpo.

-¿En serio?- volví a mirar el titulo- Y supongo que quieres que tenga más cuidado de ahora en adelante-.

-Eh, si pero no, de eso no es de lo que quiero contarte- sonrió un poco- sabrás que siempre hay un momento en cada relación de hermana a hermana, donde la mayor tiene que hablar de algo con la menor- la mire con una ceja alzada.

-Lo siento, si me vienes de hablar de sexo Serena y mamá ya te ganaron-.

-Sakuno debo de contarte sobre…mi trabajo- las dos últimas palabras me pusieron más nerviosas de lo normal- se supone que tu crees que todo eso de los vampiros y los cuentos que te echo, son mentiras ¿no?-.

-Si, pienso que eres una loca sin remedio-.

-Lo malo en esto es que, es verdad, cada una de mis palabras-.

-¿No es una transición de adolescente a mujer como dijo mamá?-.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y me dijo que primero, antes de contarme, que debía subir y cambiarme de ropa. Así que después de todo, aquella charla con mi hermana me intrigaba, me bañe en tiempo record me vestí con unos shorts cortos y una camiseta vieja y no tarde en bajar las escaleras para sentarme en el sofá en donde estaba ella esperando.

-Empieza- dije algo emocionada.

-Bien, cuando tenía como dieciséis años e iba rumbo a una fiesta- se detuvo a pensar- ¿Te acuerdas del día en que mamá me regaño por que regrese muy tarde? Ese día traía las ropas muy sucias, ¿recuerdas?-.

-Si, mamá se quejo de las manchas- reí un poco-, también te castigaron por un mes, a partir de ese día te volviste más esquizofrénica de lo paranormal -.

-Exacto- sonrió de lado- esa noche me tope con unos tipos, su belleza era increíble y todos eran rubios con rostros muy finos. Y tú sabes como soy con los hombres, me desvié para hablarles pues pensé en que seria genial llegar con ellos a la fiesta- su rostro se puso tenso- pero de pronto uno de ellos me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me dirigió a un callejón.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Abusaron de ti?- ella me miró enojada, como diciendo "mantente callada", yo capte y simule que cerraba mi boca como un cierre.

-Después de escuchar a uno de ellos decir _"tranquila esto no dolerá" el sujeto se acerco a mi cuello_, golpee al que me sujetaba y corrí lejos del callejón- entonces otro tipo de emoción se reflejó en los ojos de Steff-, y justo cuando iba a salir de ahí, una enorme figura apareció frente a mí. Pensé que era uno de ellos, hasta que escuche lo que dijo:

-_"¿Que tenemos aquí?"-_ dijo él colocando sus manos en la cadera de una forma muy varonil-_"Hermosa-_ refiriéndose a mí-_, sal de aquí por que esto se va a poner feo"-_Pero no lo hice, me quede viendo como ese sujeto atravesaba el cuerpo de uno de ellos… con una alabarda y éste se convertía en una masa de ceniza. ¡Sakuno estaba paralizada! Y cuando sentí que el líder me tomo de la cintura y lamió mi cuello amenazando al hombre que mato a sus compañeros, estaba a punto de colapsar. Luego una densa oscuridad se apodero de mí y cuando desperté estaba en los brazos del hombre que me salvo.

-_"Me llamo Alexander un placer conocerte…"-_ en ese momento estuve a punto de volver a desmayarme pues no me creerás si te digo que él, es el hombre más bello de la tierra-.

-En realidad, hay un hombre más hermoso y sexy que él- al parecer estaba pensando en voz alta pues mi hermana volteo a mirarme con picardía, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

-En fin, como tu mencionaste antes, desde ese día me reunía con Alexander- explicó emocionada- ya que le rogué dejarme participar en la matanza de esos seres que se veían como humanos, él nunca me explico que eran y yo nunca se lo pregunte. Supuse que eran vampiros así que eso me regresa en donde estamos ahora.

-¿Por qué?-

-Los asesinatos y desapariciones disminuyeron considerablemente en Londres desde aquel día- dijo ahora con pesadez- Y ahora la misma situación que vivía Londres ahora se repite aquí, solo que ya no tengo a Alex de mi parte-.

-¿Piensas ir tú sola?-

-No claro que no, llame a unos amigos y pronto vendrán pero mientras…- ahora su intensa mirada chocolate se fijo en mí- quiero enseñarte a defenderte, quiero que te unas a mi grupo ¿Puedes?-

Mis ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas, mi hermana sinceramente creía que yo me iba a tragar esa historia de malvados vampiros. En parte si me estaba convenciendo, pues cuando me lo contó tenía una seriedad inminente. Pero de ahí, que le creyera a que yo me convirtiera en "Buffy la caza-vampiros" eso si que era diferente.

-¿Qué me dices hermana?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡Estas demente! No soy como tú ¿entiendes?- gruñí- Jamás seré parte de tu circo de psicópatas-.

-Sakuno- dijo más seriamente- te necesito-.

-No es no Stephanie, yo soy normal y quiero que mi vida siga siendo así-.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella. No podía aun creer lo que ella me decía. ¿Damiselas en peligro, vampiros y cazadores? Esto ya se estaba pareciendo a una novela barata de televisión, ¿Cuándo maduraría? Esas cosas no pasan…

¿O si?

La imagen de Ryoma Echizen pasó por mi mente, sus ojos completamente negros, su rostro blanquecino y sus cabellos de igual color que sus ojos, de un azabache intenso. Mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón se aceleró. Recordé como me había visto, en el Ferrari, el la cafetería al decir su apellido y luego en clases cuando me sorprendió mirándolo. Luego estaba su hermano, casi con las mismas características de él y aun me rondaba por la cabeza si Ryoma tendría tan helada la piel como la de su hermano. Me estremecí y decidí que ya era hora de dormir.

Más sin embargo cuando alcance el ensueño, mi mente solo giraba alrededor de unos hermosos ojos negros, luego apareció el dueño de esos ojos dejándome atónita en mis propias fantasías. Él me asechaba como un animal y no se en que momento, me abrazó por detrás dejando un rastro de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Su tacto frío me daba escalofríos que jamás había sentido, por que no eran de miedo sino de algo más. Justo como en el relato de mi hermana, Ryoma besó mi cuello llegando hasta la nuca. De ahí lamió lentamente toda la extensión de mi yugular para besar mi cuello dulcemente, pero el beso se cortó y un hilo de sangre se dejo ver desde mi clavícula hasta perderse entre mis ropas. Chillé de dolor y vi nuevamente los ojos de Ryoma y me asuste, sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso mientras reía mostrando sus colmillos bañados en sangre.

Desperté bañada en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana en mi reloj, ¿Cómo demonios pasa tan rápido el tiempo?, sacudí mi cabeza para olvidarme de momento la terrible pesadilla que acaba de ver. Me levanté de mala gana, pues sabía que una vez ya despierta no volvería a agarrar el sueño y los recuerdos de esa pesadilla me atormentarían por el resto del día.

Hice la misma rutina del día anterior y me aliste para salir cuanto antes, así que para las siete de la mañana ya me encontraba entrando por las puertas del instituto. Solo unas pocas personas se encontraban ahí desde temprano, por eso subí lo más rápido que podía las escaleras del edificio y llegar al aula de la primera clase que me tocaba ver. Literatura. Como no tenía la materia atrasada y no conseguía que hacer, deje el salón y comencé a caminar por los alrededores.

Recorrí unos pocos pasillos, pues al ser muy temprano el instituto se encontraba iluminado por unas lámparas y con las historias de mi hermana aun rondando por mi cabeza y añadiéndole mi loca pesadilla no tenía ganas de ir a lugares oscuros. Pase por las canchas y para ese tiempo el colegio ya se iba llenando con las voces de los estudiantes que acababan de llegar.

Me senté en un jardín en la parte de atrás del instituto, rodeada de tantas plantas y árboles me hacían sentir calmada, supuse que ya era el momento para aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Creería en las historias de Steff? Y mis sueños, volví a hacerme la típica pregunta ¿Qué significan? ¿Acaso Echizen estaría relacionado con ellos?...Un ruido me despertó de mi ensoñación, alguien venía hacia mí más no sabía quien era y para cuando salió de los arbusto mi respiración se acortó.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- una voz armoniosa y dulce como el terciopelo puso en alerta mis nervios- ¿Acaso no sabías que esta prohibido venir por aquí en horas de la mañana?-.

Negué con la cabeza, realmente no lo sabía y no me esperaba que fuera él quien precisamente me lo dijera.

-Pero si esta prohibido ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le conteste.

-Como delegado del colegio, es mi deber cuidar de que los demás alumnos sigan las órdenes- respondió mordazmente.

-Oh, bueno no tenías por que molestarte Echizen-.

-No es una molestia Black- su tono de voz decía todo lo contrario.

Algo me resultaba diferente en Ryoma, no sabía lo que era puesto que mi atención era distraída por su hermoso físico y además de escuchar su voz por primera vez, un nerviosismo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y el sonrojo apareció de nuevo en mi rostro.

-Hmp, de todas maneras yo ya me iba, gracias por decírmelo- comencé a caminar y no había dado más de unos cinco pasos para cuando escuché su voz de terciopelo.

- Y Black…-voltee al instante y una brisa paso por mis cabellos- ten más cuidado, no debes estar sola en lugares alejados-.

Cabecee aun sonrojada, en ocasiones los delegados de curso si eran útiles en sus trabajos. Reí internamente. Él desvió su mirada de mí y en seguida di media vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo hacia las aulas, no paso ni media hora para que el timbre del colegio sonara, haciendo que todo el alumnado se preparara para la primera hora de clases.

En mi caso fue Literatura, a mi punto de vista era la peor materia que me pudo haber tocado. Mi profesor, Tillier era la persona más chocante que hubiera conocido; era un viejo canoso, algo rechoncho para su edad, su carácter hacia el grupo era muy respetuoso a decir verdad, pero cuando alguien lo sacaba de quicio lo pagaba con el resto del salón. Total, la primara hora de la mañana me mantuve ausente de su clase, recordando un rostro que me había hecho sentir vulnerable. Una voz que me había nublado la mente y unos ojos que…que… ¡un momento! ¡Ya recuerdo lo que veía diferente en él!

Sus ojos, de lejos sus orbes tenían una tonalidad broncínea, casi de un hermoso color parecido al topacio. Hmp, de seguro eran efectos de la luz o tal vez utilizaba lentes de contacto. ¿Quién sabe?

Para la hora del receso me encontré con mi nueva amiga Carlie quien traía consigo al chico de la práctica en deportes, ella me lo presentó como Shouji Oshida. Esto de los nombres japoneses me enredaba la vida y eso que el mio también lo era, considerando el hecho que mi madre vio por primera vez un árbol de cerezo y decidió combinar mi nombre con ello. Madres, en fin, durante algunos minutos trate de buscarlo sin que Carlie se diera cuenta. Necesitaba verlo aunque sea de lejos, eso me servia sabiendo de antemano que lo tendría junto a mí en la hora de historia, pero el comentario de mi amiga me dejo en la nebulosa por algunos instantes:

-¿Por qué Echizen te mirará tanto?- inmediatamente la mire a la cara y fije mi vista a lo que ella me señalaba con la mirada.

Era él, estaba junto a sus hermanos por supuesto y como lo habían atrapado observando ahora se encontraba prácticamente jugando con la comida. ¿Arte comestible? Me pregunte a mi misma, quizás Ryoma era de esas personas que le gustaba que su comida luciera bien.

No dejaba de observarlo a escondidas ¿Por qué me atraía tanto? No me gustaba, o al menos eso creía, solo una simple atracción de misterio era lo que llamaba mi atención.

No se en que momento fue, pero supe que así sucedió todo desde un principio. Él giro de pronto su rostro para dirigir su angelical mirada hacia mí y conectó sus orbes dorados con los míos. De nuevo mi corazón se agitó, el sonrojo se volvió a apoderar de cara, mi respiración se paró por un instante y él…solo conservaba una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Belex-Chan: Hola mis lectoras, se que me he tardado un poco en hacer este capitulo, pero descuiden siempre llegaran nuevas ideas para este fic puesto que ahora se ha convertido en mi favorito. Quise hacerme este pequeño regalo personal, terminar el capitulo antes de mi cumpleaños xD y para una respuesta de sus reviews:**_

_**Cainat06: La narración cambió debido a que antes en el primer capi se veía a Sakuno rodeada en un mundo completamente distinto, a la antigua diría yo, ahora es diferente, esto de vampiros, cazadores, brujas…para ella esas cosas no existen xD gracias por tu review! **_

_**Nadja: Jajaja si hermanita, como veras te puse en mi fic! Muahahah realmente te mereces ese papel, por lo loca que eres y por siempre apoyarme en mis historias gracias! xD**_

_**Gracias también a Hiikarii-Chan, LittleKurara-Chan, Yuki-Minyooki-Chan, Hina-chan, Ana Sofii ,Antux, Ariadna, kamilithass, Oriisk, polin y Ryosakulovers…Muchas gracias a todas por leer esta historia así que ahora esperen un rato más para la cuarta parte hasta q me llegue la imaginación! Y dejen más Reviews!xD**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Infierno personal

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

**-**_**Pensamientos-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambios de Escena) -.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. **_

_**Capitulo 4: Infierno personal.**_

Habían pasado semanas desde mi llegada a Seigaku, ya casi se acercaba a mi segundo mes en el instituto lo cual significaba que se aproximaban también los exámenes. Las materias no eran tan difíciles y solo una me costaba agarrarle el hilo, Historia, ¿El por qué? El hecho de tener al chico más sexy de todo el colegio sentado a tu lado no ayudaba mucho que digamos, añadiendo que al susodicho no le interesaba ayudarte en los talleres en pareja. Solo se quedaba ahí sentado, lo más alejado de mi si era posible.

-Black- mencionó el profesor entregando las pruebas de matemáticas.

Me levanté de mi pupitre y fui hacia el profesor, éste me entrego la prueba boca abajo y la mantuve así hasta que llegue a mi asiento. Digamos que tampoco era muy buena en matemáticas, nunca lo he sido y son muy raras las veces que salgo bien. Coloque mi examen boca abajo en mi pupitre y respire profundamente para después voltearlo. Suspire y sonreí.

-¿Sakuno cuanto sacaste?- pregunto la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en la clase de matemáticas.

-¿Quince y tú?- como dije muy raras veces salía bien y con tan solo saber que pase el examen, ya era feliz.

-Diecisiete, esperaba sacar veinte pero me equivoque en una estupidez-.

-Mmm ya veo-.

Sonó la campana indicando el cambio de horario, lo cual significaba que ahora me tocaba historia. "Mi materia favorita". Tomé mis cuadernos y me encamine hacia mi casillero, ahí me esperaba Carlie tan sonriente como de costumbre, durante todo este tiempo ya nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas y como veíamos la clase siguiente juntas, ella me esperaba en mi casillero para irnos hacia el aula de clases.

-¿Ya te decidiste Saku?- preguntó de nuevo y por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería.

-Créeme que no serviría como animadora- le dije mientras guardaba mis libros de matemáticas en el casillero y sacaba los que utilizaría en historia.

-Pero anda, no seas así, ya veras que le encantara al grupo tenerte como compañera- dijo dando saltitos- además si eres porrista podrás ver a tu querido _"cubito de hielo"_ en todas las prácticas-.

-Jajaja, y vaya que le queda el apodo- dije sonriendo- ese engreído ni se molesta en saludar y eso que soy su compañera de mesa- dije deteniéndome en frente de la puerta de la siguiente clase para luego escuchar detrás de mí un…

-Hola- y fue ahí en donde todas mis defensas se bajaron, me voltee y pude ver al dueño de ese saludo sonriéndome arrogantemente como solía hacerlo cuando me atrapaba observándolo en clase.

-Ry-ryoma-kun, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo entre tartamudeos mi amiga Carlie.

-¿Que era lo que decías Black?- preguntó ignorando por completo a mi amiga.

-¿Yo? Nada- dije tranquila y me dirigí hacia mi amiga- y de paso se mete en las conversaciones de los demás- terminé por mencionar y noté como él sonreía de medio lado.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi mesa siendo seguida por él a mis espaldas, me senté y él dio la vuelta para sentarse a mi lado.

-Vaya modales que tienes ¿no Black?- dijo en voz baja para que yo sola lo escuchara- eso de hablar mal de las personas a sus espaldas…-

-Y creo que escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas puede ser igual de malo ¿no crees tu Echizen?- dije en el mismo tono que él utilizó.

Volvió a reírse por lo bajo y añadió-por lo menos dije hola-.

-¿A estas alturas?- sonreí.

-Por algo se empieza-.

Moví mi cabeza negando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, esta era la primera vez que teníamos casi una conversación. El profesor entró y comenzó a repartir unas hojas; explicó que haríamos una prueba sorpresa a lo cual que yo me tense, no recordaba lo que hicimos la clase pasada, con tantos exámenes mi mente mezclaba los temas. Ryoma se acerco a mí y volvió a susurrarme al oído.

-No te preocupes Black, el engreído te va ayudar esta vez- a lo que yo alcé una ceja- se que me he comportado de manera muy tosca contigo desde que llegaste…así que, lo siento- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Mordí mi labio para luego ofrecerle mi mano- ¿amigos?- mencioné y el estrecho su mano con la mía asintiendo. Terminamos de presentar la prueba y el profesor nos ordenó salir del salón para prevenir que nosotros ayudáramos al resto de los compañeros. Caminamos juntos por los pasillos del instituto y luego él me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a la azotea.

- Este es mi lugar favorito cuando necesito despejar mi mente y dormir una siesta- dijo burlonamente apoyándose en la baranda.

-Es relajante- mencioné a su lado mientras el viento sacudía mi cabello-¿entonces eres el capitán del club de tenis?- pregunte para sacar conversación.

-Sip, pronto iremos a un torneo ¿sabías?- dijo y yo lo negué sacudiendo mi cabeza- será este sábado, deberías venir- me invitó.

-¿Me estas invitando para mejorar tu comportamiento anterior?-.

-Algo así- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que incluso ya estaba comenzando a gustarme- ¿vendrás?-.

- Lo pensaré- sonreí.

Seguimos hablando por varios minutos hasta que volvió a sonar la campana, bajamos las escaleras lentamente manteniendo la conversación, pero creo que mi fortuna no es la mejor al tropezar con uno de los escalones, cerré mis ojos esperando mi caída pero ésta nunca llego, al abrirlos mi rostro estaba a centímetros del pecho de Ryoma mientras que él me sostenía con un brazo rodeando mi cintura. Un escalofrío me recorrió por el cuerpo, su temperatura corporal era casi helada a comparación de la mía y sin embargo eso no me molestaba.

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca- dijo y yo alcé mi rostro encontrándome con esos hermosos orbes de color topacio.

-S-si, gracias por ayudarme- dije con los nervios a flor de piel y con el sonrojo iluminando mi rostro.

-De nada- nos quedamos así por unos segundos, mirándonos intensamente hasta que alguien tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

- ¿Rescatando a una damisela en peligro, hermanito?- dijo un chico realmente alto y con la apariencia de un boxeador. Y Ryoma me ayudo apoyarme en el suelo, aún sin soltarme de la cintura.

- Si que eres oportuno Momo-.

-¿Y no vas a presentarnos?- preguntó sonriendo- hay que ver que tus modales están bajo tierra-dijo sarcásticamente a lo que yo me reí por lo bajo recordando nuestra conversación en el salón de clase.

-Black él es mi hermano Momoshiro Takeshi- nos presentó y él estiro su mano.

-Mucho gusto Black-.

-Igualmente, pero llámame Sakuno- estreché su mano y luego se despidió para ir a su clase.

Percibí como Ryoma tenía un aspecto enojado, busque con mi mirada su rostro para luego quedar hipnotizada con sus orbes dorados. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos a lo que volvió a sonar la campana y ya debíamos despedirnos para ir a la siguiente clase.

-Nos vemos- dijo él con la voz algo ronca y desapareciendo por el pasillo al doblar la esquina hacia otro salón.

Durante el resto de la hora en Biología, mi mente iba y venía con Ryoma en mis pensamientos, hasta incluso me cuestione el ser animadora. Lo malo es que era torpe de nacimiento y unirme al equipo sería clasificado como _"peligroso para la sociedad"_. Aún así los deseos de permanecer cerca de él me hacían confundir, apenas lo conocía y esa aura extraña que lo rodeaba era lo que me atraía, de ninguna manera Echizen podría gustarme, él era todo lo que yo más rechazaba y me recordaba a los amigos de mi hermana Steff.

El horario escolar terminó. Carlie no desaprovecho el momento para volver a insistirme que me uniera al grupo, así que prácticamente me arrastro a las canchas en donde el club de Tenis se encontraba. Todavía no era la hora de entrenamiento por lo que no muchos miembros del club estaban presentes.

-Vamos a los vestidores- dijo mi amiga tomándome de la mano y yo la mire confundida-, quiero que te pruebes el uniforme de animadora-.

A veces su sonrisa podía espantarme en ocasiones y solo asentí para que ella corriera conmigo acuestas. Nos detuvimos cerca de los vestidores femeninos y de un momento a otro, mientras caminábamos, sentí una presencia. Desde pequeña podía sentir este tipo de cosas, por lo que siempre les temía, aumentando mi odio a las cosas paranormales. Sentía como me observaban, así que gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia ambos lados pero no había nada, nadie estaba en los alrededores y eso era lo que más me asustaba. Me quede paralizada, un viento extraño nos atravesó a ambas y haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

-Sakuno, ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó mi amiga al sentir como apretaba ligeramente su mano.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- dije con un hilo de voz, aquella presencia se había ido, tan rápido en cuanto Carlie preguntó-, es solo que debemos darnos prisa ¿no crees?-.

-No vale, las prácticas comienzan a las dos así que nos queda una hora de sobra-.

Yo asentí mientras entraba en los vestidores, ¿pero que había sido aquello?, mi cuerpo aún temblaba por esa sensación de asecho. ¿Y si mi hermana tenía razón?, no lo sabía pero debía mantenerme alerta por si acaso. Sin embargo mi amiga Carlie había hallado la manera de mantener mi mente ocupada, quejándose por ese mini uniforme que me había obligado a usar.

-¡Ni loca salgo de aquí así!- grite por segunda o tercera vez, ya ni lograba recordarlo a causa de la vergüenza que me invadía.

Una mini falda con prácticamente un short del mismo tamaño cubría mis largas piernas y una camisa de tiras con un buen escote en el pecho dejaba ver más de lo que yo quería.

-¡Me va a dar pulmonía!, ¿Sabes el frío que hace allá fuera?- ella solo comenzó a destornillarse de la risa- no me estoy riendo Carlie- gruñí

-Vamos, no seas así- dijo aun conteniendo la risa- te ves encantadora-.

-Si, encantadoramente avergonzada-.

-Shh, no sigas quejándote y ponte los zapatos- sin mucho ánimo me coloque los zapatos deportivos y espere sentada hasta que ella salió completamente arreglada.

Salimos con nuestros bolsos, que ahora estaban más pesados con los uniformes escolares y libros adentro, para luego dejarlos en las gradas en donde nos sentamos a hablar hasta que la práctica comenzara.

Media hora después, una anciana con un silbato llamó a todos los miembros del club y les ordenó dar cincuenta vueltas al campus, poniendo como condición que aquel que no cumpla las vueltas tendrá que beberse algo.

-Huy, pobres- exclamó mi amiga.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunté.

-Es la entrenadora, Sumire Ryuzaki-.

Un fuerte dolor punzaba mi cabeza, hasta que gemí del dolor Carlie se dio cuenta de mi estado. Me hizo recostar en su regazo, pero eso no aminoró el dolor, ¿Por qué se me hacia familiar su nombre? Al intentar recordarlo aparecieron las punzadas. ¿Por dios que me estaba sucediendo?

-Señorita Black, tome esto- al abrir mis ojos me encontré con unos orbes chocolate con tonos rojizos. Era la entrenadora, al verla de cerca sentí esa sensación familiar. Es como cuando vas caminando por la calle y ves a un desconocido que te resulta familiar…bueno, ella era mi desconocida familiar. Nunca la había visto, pero su nombre, en especial su apellido se me hacían muy conocidos.

Me levanté un poco y tome el brebaje que me ofrecía, pude oler de inmediato la manzanilla lo cual que me relajó algunos músculos.

-Listo, con esto te sentirás mucho mejor mi niña- su sonrisa inundo todo su rostro eh hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

-Gracias- dije aun sintiéndome mareada.

-¡¿Sakuno te encuentras bien?!- giré mi cabeza y esta vez mis ojos se conectaron con unos que podría decir que eran los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

-Eh, si Echizen no te preocupes- un sonrojo apareció por mis mejillas… ¡Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre!

-Sumire ¿La llevo a la enfermería, mientras usted llama a sus padres?-.

-Creo que están exagerando, solo fue un simple dolor de cabeza- dije, pero en realidad nadie me estaba prestando atención.

-Si tienes razón Ryoma, llévala que yo llamare a sus familiares-.

-¿Familiares?, hey un momento, no es necesario- si llamaban a alguien, la única persona que vendría sería…Steff. ¡OFG! Ella si que haría un escándalo.

-Muy bien- dijo Ryoma acercándose a mí- sujétate-.

¿Cómo que me sujete?...hay no, pude sentir como los fríos brazos de Ryoma se acomodaban en mi cuerpo, uno rodeando mis piernas y el otro apretando mi espalda. Si, Ryoma Echizen me estaba cargando al estilo princesa. ¡Trágame tierra!

-Por cierto, Sakuno- dijo él con esa típica sonrisa- lindo vestuario-.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de lo normal al captar las míseras palabras de Echizen, haciéndome recordar que aún tenía puesto el uniforme de porrista que mostraba más de lo que yo quería enseñar. Ya podía afirmar que mi propio infierno se haría presente, al entrar por la puerta de la enfermería y notar que no había nadie, así que Echizen y yo estaríamos…completamente solos.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Hooola! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí jajaja en fin, aquí esta la actualización, espero que sea buena y que me dejen unos cuantos Reviews por favor… ¡necesito saber si la historia se esta poniendo aburrida!**_

_**Pronto Sakuno podrá recordar su pasado, así también recordar el amor y deseo que sentía por Ryoma, si quieren saber más, dejen Reviews y continuaré pronto…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**¡B!**_


	5. Memorias

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

**-**_**Pensamientos-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambios de Escena) -.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. **_

**Capitulo 5: Memorias.**

Sentada frente a él en la enfermería, yo en la camilla y él en una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta. En cuanto llegamos, Ryoma me dejo ahí y se aparto inmediatamente, como si algo anduviera mal en mí. El silencio nos rodeaba y ninguno quería ser el primero en romperlo, yo no tenía tanto valor como solía demostrarlo en ocasiones y él seguramente no tenia un buen tema de conversación. Es que, ¿de qué podíamos hablar en un consultorio? Quizás me preguntaría _"-¿Como estas?-" _yo le diría "_mejor"_ y ahí acabaría toda la emoción.

Me sentía frustrada, además ¿Por qué de repente ese dolor de cabeza? No lo entendía, sabía que ese nombre me resultaba conocido. Hasta él mismo Ryoma, la primera vez que cruce mi vista con él supe que lo conocía de algún lugar. Yo lo miraba furtivamente, notaba como el fijaba su vista al suelo como si fuera muy interesante ver como una hormiga pasaba por ahí, mientras yo ocultaba mi rostro entre los mechones de cabello que caían por mis mejillas para así no ser descubierta al verlo a él mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa en esa habitación.

Al no soportar más el silencio, hice el intento de levantarme. Ryoma me miro al instante y cruzando su mirada con la mía perdí el equilibrio, al tratar de apoyarme en algo mi mano fue a parar justo en donde se encontraban unos cuantos bisturís y tijeras. Perfecto. ¿Por qué las enfermeras dejaban ese material precisamente ahí?, después termine en el piso debido a que mi punto de apoyo fue más doloroso que torcerme el tobillo. Tenía una horrorosa cortada en todo el centro de mi palma. Ryoma se acerco rápidamente y tomó mi mano para ver como estaba. Torció su boca en una mueca y volvió a cargarme -¿Como diablos tiene la fuerza para eso? Ni idea­- dejándome de nuevo donde comenzamos, sentada en esa camilla.

- ¿Acaso no puedes estar unos minutos sin hacerte daño?- dijo de repente mientras agarraba con delicadeza mi mano izquierda.

- ¿Disculpa?- me había molestado el tono frío que había utilizado- en todo caso, lo que me pase a mí no es tu problema ¡auch! ¡Ten cuidado en donde tocas!- me queje, el idiota de Echizen había presionado mi mano.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, en donde realmente me fije en la persona que se encontraba frente a mí. Ryoma Echizen estaba completamente rígido, su frente estaba un poco brillante a causa del sudor y su tacto que chocaba con mi mano se volvía cada vez más frío.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte olvidando mis quejas y preocupándome por ver su cara de dolor.

- Sa-Sakuno- intento decir mi nombre pero luego se alejó golpeando su espalda con la puerta. Tenía la cabeza gacha impidiéndome ver sus expresiones.

Quedé impactada cuando su mano comenzó a temblar, su mano derecha que estaba empapada de mi sangre iba acercándose a su boca y hasta pude ver como pasaba lentamente su lengua delicadamente por entre sus dedos, lamiendo cada rincón hasta que estuviera limpia y sin rastros del líquido rojo.

-Ryoma ¿Qué haces?- mi voz sonaba temblorosa y las piernas me temblaban. Estaba asustada y excitada al mismo tiempo. Jamás había visto a un hombre deleitarse tan apasionadamente como él lo hizo lamiendo sus dedos impregnados con mi sangre.

Levantó el rostro al oír mi voz y el temor se incremento en mi cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos dorados ahora sustituidos por unos orbes de color carmín. Bajo sus ojos se hacían más notorias esas ojeras, que se volvían más negras a cada instante. Él sonrió de lado, con esa típica sonrisa de arrogancia que me encantaba.

- Ahora que lo sabes…-hizo una pausa para acercarse a mí con una velocidad increíble- No puedo dejarte ir- dijo abriendo su boca y pasando su lengua por los colmillos largos y afilados.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!- ¡Dios mío Ryoma era un vampiro! O acaso sería uno de los tipos de los cuales hablaba mi hermana… a la mierda con todo eso, ahora lo único que importa es si sobreviviré al salir de este cuarto- ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?- pregunte aterrada.

Él alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico y sonriendo me dijo –Si tuviese esa intención ¿no crees que ya estarías muerta?- acercó su mano y yo cerré los ojos antes de sentir como acariciaba mi mejilla y retiraba mi flequillo del rostro.

-Deja de intimidarme- dije abriendo mis ojos y encantarme de nuevo con sus ojos rojos- si no me matarás ¿Qué harás?-.

- Serás mi reserva, ya me canse de beber la sangre de las porristas y las otras chicas del instituto- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- además ya me decidí, solo te quiero a ti- fue susurrando mientras se acercaba a mi cuello.

-¿Qué? No, un momento- dije apartándole- no seré tu reserva, ni nada que se le parezca lo único que me faltaba era encontrar más cosas sobrenaturales en esta escuela-.

- Sakuno, no puedes resistirte- dijo sonriendo- ya eh esperado el tiempo que debía esperar para tenerte-.

-¿Dos meses?- dije molesta, ¿quien se creía este vampiro arrogante?

- Casi doscientos años- me tumbó en la camilla y se acostó sobre mí, el pulso se me aceleró de tal manera que hasta él pudo escucharlo- no te preocupes, te haré recordar- y en ese preciso momento sus labios se colocaron delicadamente sobre los míos.

Se separó de mi tan rápido como lo fue ese beso, ese simple roce. Tomó mi mano izquierda y la llevó a su boca, la extendió completamente para así pasar su lengua por la cortada. Un siseó salio de mi garganta y es que sentía que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento, el placer se expandía por mi cuerpo y me hacía pensar el como seria que bebiera de mi cuello. Vi como se lamía los labios para luego pasarse un pañuelo blanco y limpiarse cualquier rastro de sangre, note como en su mano derecha llevaba precioso añillo de plata con una incrustación de una extraña gema azul.

-Creo que ya cicatrizó- dijo refiriéndose a mi herida y sorprendida vi que era cierto, no había rastro de la cortada ni de la sangre, confundida lo mire directamente a los ojos- soy como los murciélagos de alguna manera al morder y beber, mi saliva permite cicatrizar cualquier herida-.

-¿Y te conviertes en murciélago?-.

-Ves mucha televisión-.

Hice un puchero y salte de la camilla, necesitaba aire o al menos una ducha bien fría. Esa demostración de "_hola soy descendiente de Drácula_" me dejo algo acalorada. Y justo cuando decía que no quería involucrarme con el mundo paranormal, me sale con que mi compañero de historia y quizás mi obsesión por las ultimas seis semanas era un vampiro. Ahora eso me hacía pensar en los asesinatos de jóvenes que estaban ocurriendo cerca de Tokio.

-Ryoma, tú…- pero antes de poder decir algo la enfermera entro al cuarto.

-Bien ¿Cuál de los dos es el enfermo?-

-No se preocupe, creo que ya me siento mejor- dije con una sonrisa falsa y como pude escape de la sala de enfermería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perfecto Echizen, dejaste que tu lado salvaje te dominara. Ahora ella sabe la verdad-¿Y que vas a hacer?- Mentirle diciéndole que será su reserva. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, ya la había perdido una vez y no permitiría que sucediera dos veces.

Agradeció el hecho de que ella misma se cortara y que él pudiera beber la sangre que tanto deseaba desde su ingreso al instituto, por que en todo caso si él llegara a morderla, Sakuno se volvería su amante, los lazos de sangre que se formarían no podrían eliminarse tan fácilmente. No es que le desagradara la idea, pero él sabía que después de morderla, no habría segundo en el que ella le ofreciera su sangre y es que el placer que los vampiros le dan a sus reservas al beber era único. Ningún hombre sería capaz de producir las mismas sensaciones que los de su raza ofrecía y sin duda alguna la sangre impregnada de excitación era realmente una delicia.

El efecto que produce un vampiro pura sangre a un humano que acaba de ser mordido son severas, por eso se le esta prohibido beber sangre directamente de los humanos. Y ahora la sed le quemaba la garganta, en sus venas palpitaba la sangre de Sakuno y sus colmillos aún querían perforar su níveo cuello.

En el momento en que llegó la enfermera necesito utilizar uno de sus poderes para que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, sino tendría que esperar a estar completamente satisfecho para que regresaran a su color original.

-Ryoma-kun, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo Mina, la enfermera. Ya la había conocido en uno de los partidos de tenis, cuando su compañero Kawamura se lesionó el brazo recibiendo un saque.

-Ya me tengo que ir-.

Salí en busca de Sakuno, por los alrededores y pasillos, utilice mis sentidos desarrollados para localizarla pero no se encontraba en las instalaciones del instituto. Al girar en una esquina para regresar a las canchas, me tropecé con alguien. Y al ver de quien se trataba quede estático. La reconocía por las insaciables batallas que teníamos al anochecer desde hace ya dos meses y es que mi trabajo por las noches se volvía más divertido si tenía a la humana que me facilitaba las cosas. Luchar contra los Daimons era divertido cuando ella estaba presente, por que de vez en cuando se le escapaba un cuchillo que por casualidad iba a parar a mi cuerpo.

-Stephanie- dije su nombre asombrado.

-Ryoma- y ella me contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- me recosté en la pared cruzándome de brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No sabía que los de tu clase asistían a la escuela- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es más bien… un pasatiempo-.

-Claro- dijo asintiendo- estoy buscando a mi hermana, quizás la conozcas, va en cuarto año-.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?-

Vaya esto si que era una sorpresa, la hermana menor de mi compañera de caza estudiaba conmigo y de seguro la conocía pero como en las ultimas semanas no estaba interesado sino en la reencarnación de Ryuzaki, no sabía realmente si la conocía o no. Entonces pude sentir la presencia de la persona que estaba buscando, ¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibida a mis instintos? Estaría en unos instantes cerca de donde nos encontrábamos Stephanie y yo.

-Hermana- dijo al doblar en la esquina y agarrar por el brazo a Stephanie- llegas tarde-.

No puede ser, ellas…

-Ryoma, ella es mi hermana- dijo ella presentándome a alguien que yo ya conocía muy bien.

-Stephanie, él y yo vemos juntos historia- dijo sonrojándose un poco- ¿pero como es que ustedes se conocen?-.

-Trabajo- dijimos al unísono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La verdad el enterarme de que mi hermana solía trabajar con Ryoma no me resulto tan extraño después de todo. Ellos terminaron citándose para esta noche, al parecer irían a revisar el sector ocho hacia el este, ya habían denunciado una desaparición el día anterior y también esa misma mañana. No quería aceptarlo pero los celos crecían en mí como una hierba trepadora. ¿Cómo era posible que durante todo ese tiempo mi hermana fuera amiga de Ryoma? ¡Ni siquiera me lo dijo! Bueno aunque ella no sabía que él estudiaba conmigo y él mucho menos sabía que ella era mi hermana.

Realmente estoy armando un berrinche por algo insignificante. Creo que lo más importante es el asunto "Ryoma=Vampiro". Y ahora que me encontraba en mi cuarto, acostada en mi cama y sin nada que hacer, era el mejor momento para pensar y reflexionar el que hacer. En primer lugar, si no fue por que me corte frente a él entonces nunca me hubiera enterado de lo que en realidad era. A pesar de que en la ciudad de Tokyo últimamente se encontraba bajo un cielo nublado y casi constantemente lloviera, en los días soleados se podía ver jugando a Ryoma como un chico normal y eso era lo extraño. ¿Acaso los vampiros no morían al recibir la luz solar? Su extraño cambiar de ojos que era casi tan frecuente como sus cambios de humor. Debía admitirlo, Ryoma Echizen era un completo misterio para mí y lo más raro era que no dejaba de atraerme aún sabiendo la verdad. Cuando bebió de mi mano, quería…quería darle todo de mi ser…

Los ruidos de pequeñas piedras que chocaban contra mi ventana me distrajeron de cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por mi cabeza. Me levante rápidamente y me apoye en el mueble que estaba pegado a la pared. ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?

-Abre la ventana- pude leer de sus labios.

Y así lo hice. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya estaba parado frente a mi.

-Ryoma, ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Prometí que te haría recordar- dijo sonriente.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?- pregunte confundida- hasta donde yo se mi memoria esta excelente, ¡hasta recuerdo cuando tenía cuatro años!-

-Mmm, ya veras- dijo acercándose peligrosamente- sabrás a lo que me refiero, ven- y de nuevo volvió a colocar uno de sus brazos por detrás de mis piernas y el otro aprisionándome contra su pecho.

-Esto se vuelve costumbre-.

-Ni que lo digas- contestó a mi replica con una carcajada.

Agradecí estar vestida decentemente. Un pantalón para dormir, no tan informal; una blusa de tiras rosa y para no morir de frío un sweater, me alcanzo los zapatos y luego ambos dimos un salto hacia la ventana. Su velocidad era descomunal, realmente no se para que tenía un hermoso Ferrari si podía llegar al colegio en menos de lo que le toma ir en auto. El frío a causa de la velocidad me estaba ahogando y es por eso que hasta que no nos detuvimos mi rostro se mantuvo oculto en el pecho de Ryoma.

Llegamos a un edificio viejo, su fachada era europea por lo visto y hasta podía ver como las luces alumbraban las ventanas desde adentro. Me bajo y espero mientras me ataba mis zapatos, luego entramos por una puerta trasera al interior y me sorprendió encontrar a una multitud vestida con atuendos antiguos y joyería refinada; las damas con antifaces y abanicos, los caballeros con trajes negros y máscaras ocultando su identidad.

-¿En donde estamos?- pregunté maravillada.

-En la casa de un viejo amigo, desde hace tiempo él quería hacer una fiesta de esta clase- dijo sonriendo y saludando a las personas que se le acercaban-, pero no había hallado un motivo sino hasta hace poco-

-¿Cuál era el motivo?-.

-Ya lo veras- y la mirada que me dio en ese momento hizo que cada partícula de mi cuerpo reaccionara a él- Señoritas- dijo sonriéndole a unas chicas con antifaz- ¿podrían llevar a mi acompañante a cambiarse de ropa?-.

-Por supuesto- respondieron ellas asintiendo- lo que sea por usted-.

Me llevaron al segundo piso. Pensé que era un conjunto residencial pero en realidad era una gran mansión con la fachada de un edificio, era extraño lo se, pero más me sorprendí al ver el inmenso lugar al que Ryoma me había traído. Las chicas comenzaron a desvestirme e hicieron que una sirvienta me diera un baño rápido; la bañera era hermosa pero al estilo medieval, con esponja y el agua perfumada a rosas, mi cabello también lo lavó pero con una esencia de fresas y al salir me sentí cohibida al ver semejante traje en la cama de la habitación.

Era de tonos azulados, con un corsé ajustado al pecho resaltando mi busto para luego caer en una falda amplia y de varios pliegues con distintas telas dejándole un efecto de degradación de colores. Con detalles en hilo plateado y pequeñas piedras de joyería incrustada. Definitivamente era el traje más hermoso que en mi vida había visto.

Y es que en cuanto me lo probé parecía estar diseñado a mi cuerpo, me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Luego la joven que me ayudo a bañarme, me sentó en la peinadora y comenzó a trabajar con mi cabello. Lo aliso y secó, hizo una media cola dejando caer mi flequillo por un lado del rostro y realmente no tengo idea de cómo logró hacer para que el resto de mi cabello –incluyendo el de la media cola- cayera en bucles por mi espalda. Con unos adornos de pequeñas flores plateadas mi cabello termino siendo una obra de arte.

Me levanté y no reconocí a la extraña frente al espejo. Portaba un aire de aristocracia que jamás había visto. Alce mi mano y la mujer también la alzo, vi hasta la confusión en sus ojos que eran hermosos de color chocolate. La sirvienta cubrió mi rostro con un antifaz azul cielo con tonos plateados, tratando de no estropear mi peinado. Y al finalizar ya estaba lista para bajar. Me condujo por un pasillo diferente por el que había subido y luego me dejó sola ya que al final de éste podía ver como un hombre, alto y bien parecido –contando el hecho de que también tenía una máscara- me estaba esperando con un brazo extendido como dándome la bienvenida. Tome su mano y me guió a lo que parecía el inicio de las escaleras principales del gran salón.

La música paro y la personas, todas las que habían reunidas, se voltearon a verme. Asustada busque con la mirada los ojos de aquél hombre, para que así me diera la confianza que necesitaba para bajar esas escaleras sin tropezarme. Y al encontrar lo que estaba buscando los colores se subieron a mi rostro, unos orbes amielados me miraban con fascinación. Por supuesto, aquél hombre era Ryoma Echizen.

-Luce hermosa, señorita Ryuzaki- dijo él con un tono formal que desconocía y lo peor de todo es que me había confundido.

Me había llamado por otro apellido. Me sentí indignada y trate de soltarme de su agarre pero era en vano.

-No te preocupes, Sakuno-susurró a mi oído mientras bajábamos las escaleras- pronto todo lo entenderás-.

Las personas me saludaban y las mujeres no tardaban en llegar para preguntarme si yo era la prometida del duque. Sin entender lo que me decían yo solo me alejaba sin darles respuestas. ¿Quién diablos era el duque? Me acerque a una chica que lucía un hermoso vestido lila y preguntarle lo que tanto me intrigaba.

-¿No sabes quién es él?- yo negué con mi cabeza- pero si acaba de llegar y según me dicen con una hermosa mujer a su lado-.

-Realmente no lo se-.

-Ah pero si esta ahí y se esta acercando a nosotras-

Y al voltearme mi mirada choco con una de color miel. ¿Ryoma? Él tomó mi mano y la besó, para luego sonreírle a la chica del vestido lila.

-Si me disculpa- le dijo y me llevó al centro del salón en donde estaba por comenzar esos bailes extraños del siglo XVII.

Por instinto, hice lo que mi cuerpo me indicaba. Al iniciar alce mi mano derecha entrelazándola con la de Ryoma, girábamos y hacíamos una reverencia para luego intercambiar pareja. Así hicimos repetidas veces, cambiando los brazos y algunos pasos-(N/A: el baile de salón es parecido al que se representa en el video de Love Story de Taylor Swift, realmente desconozco como se llama el baile así que me guíe por el del video)- y al culminar algunas parejas se fueron a descansar, pero yo aún me sentía con ánimos de seguir bailando y Ryoma lo noto. Pidió a los músicos un vals para luego colocar una mano en mi cintura y atraerme hacia él, yo apoye mi mano derecha en su hombro con gracia mientras que mi otra mano era tomada por él para guiarme en el baile. Girábamos al compás de la música, me daba vueltas haciendo que el vestido se expandiera y brillara a la luz de las velas y luego volvía a aprisionarme contra su cuerpo, tan delicadamente que no pareciera que estuviéramos bailando.

Las personas para mi desaparecieron y solo nos encontrábamos él y yo. Como si permaneciéramos dentro de una burbuja a la cuál nadie podría entrar, bajo la máscara podía ver como sus ojos resplandecían de alegría y una sonrisa encantadora lo confirmaba. Y de repente esos ojos me transportaron a otra época, más vivida y real, él y yo estábamos ahí bailando lo que cambio fue nuestro alrededor. Voltee mi rostro y pude ver a una señora sonriéndome con maternidad, un joven de rasgos familiares con un niño en bazos y a su lado una mujer. Madre…Eiji…Jhon…y Kate…era mi…familia…

-Ryoma dime que lo que veo es real-.

-Es real Sakuno, o al menos en su momento lo fue-.

-¿Ellos ya no están aquí cierto?- pregunte con lagrimas queriendo salir.

-No- fue lo único que contestó.

Frente a mis ojos pasaron miles de escenas. Mi infancia, mi corta madurez y el día en que todo terminó para mí, el día de la presentación. Me vi desde otro punto, como si fuera una película; yo me encontraba con Ryoma en el patio trasero de mi casa para cuando llego aquella mujer, aún no me creía posible que recordara su nombre después de tantos años. Tomoka Osakada.

-Y ella… ¿Aún sigue viva?- pregunté mirándola con odio, fue ella la culpable de detener mi tiempo y separarme por tantos años de mis seres queridos.

-Si- y al contestarme esta vez lo mire a los ojos furiosa. ¿Acaso no vengo mi muerte? Y como si leyera mi mente dijo- Trate de buscarla por desapareció por completo-.

-Es suficiente- respondí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto.

-Perfectamente gracias- dije con una sonrisa - ya lo recuerdo todo.

Ryoma me miró confuso, para luego sonreír y acercar su rostro al mío, posando dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos. Lo apegue a mí como nunca antes me hubiera atrevido y deguste ese momento como si fuera el ultimo. Lamió mis labios para tener acceso a un beso más profundo y así se lo permití. Y mientras nuestras lenguas se rozaban y nuestros labios se comían mutuamente me hice una promesa.

Jamás permitiría que lo alejaran de nuevo de mi y si Osakada volvía a aparecer, simplemente tendría que pedirle unas clases a Steff de cómo matar a un vampiro.

**Continuará…**

**M.P: Realmente disculpen si me retrase en continuarlo, es que últimamente no tenía inspiración y con las clases no me llegaba nada pero como lo prometí aquí un capitulo más y espero que me dejen sus reviews por que si quieren que lo continué rápido- y miren que tengo ideas- dejen muchos reviews! Jajajaja xD Nos leemos pronto**

**Xoxo**

**B! **


	6. Que comience el juego

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambios de Escena) -.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía. **_

_**Capitulo 6: Que comience el juego.**_

En el Olimpo una hermosa diosa de cabellos rojizos y encantadora mirada, aún no conseguía que hacer para detener su fastidio. Últimamente las cosas por allí no eran divertidas, hasta comenzaba a extrañar desesperadamente a su querido Ryoga; él si sabía como hacerla rabiar y al mismo tiempo encenderla en la cama, pero fue un infortunio que hubiera conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba en un ser sin alma. Como dice el dicho: Los Dioses los crean y ellos se juntan. El muy ingenuo creyó que ella, la poderosa Artemisa, no estaba al tanto de su plan y así arruinar sus más profundos caprichos. Ella sabía que algún día su fiel soldado Ryoga no estaría para complacerla y es por eso que le encomendó la tarea de conseguir a alguien tan delicioso como él, claro esta que esto último eran solo pensamientos de la diosa. Había consultado a las parcas mucho antes y había preguntado -"¿Cual es el ser, capaz de darme el placer que busco?"-; a lo que ellas respondieron -"Un vampiro"-. Fue entonces que utilizo sus poderes para encontrar a un vampiro dotado de gracia y belleza, éste estaría bajo sus ordenes y que mejor manera que transformarlo en un Dark Hunter, así el inmortal estaría por siempre en sus manos y sin las preocupaciones del intercambio de almas. Sonrió , hace más de 16 años que había comenzado su pequeño juego y ya era hora de que moviera unas cuantas piezas para por fin obtener el premio deseado: Ryoma Echizen.

-Hm, justo a tiempo para hacerle una visita a mi querido tío- dijo alzando su mirada para ver el atardecer.

Descendió hasta lo más profundo de la tierra dejando caer su vestidura en magníficos pliegues al tocar suelo. Respingo su nariz al no estar acostumbrada al olor del azufre y fue caminando hasta llegar a las orillas de un río. El Río Aqueronte. Subió a la única embarcación que había y saludo a su viejo amigo Caronte, quien tenía el trabajo de transportar a los muertos.

-Hoy fue un lindo día ¿no crees?-.

-Sin duda mi señora, aunque gracias a usted tengo mucho trabajo-.

Ella rió - Oh vamos, al menos le he traído algo de diversión a este lúgubre lugar-.

El viaje por el río continuó sin muchas platicas, hasta que Artemisa vio a la mascota de su tío.

-Pobrecillo mi pequeño Cerbero- dijo ella al gran guardián de las puertas-, detesto que mi tío no cuide bien del perro ¿no te parece?- dijo ella al barquero.

Él solo asintió y siguió remando hasta llegar al otro extremo del río en donde la diosa bajo de la barca. Ella le dio una gran suma de óbolos **(n/a: es para pagar el viaje, razón por la cual en la Antigua Grecia los cadáveres se enterraban con una moneda bajo la lengua).** El viejo se lo agradeció, dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido. Artemisa desplegó sus vestiduras, odiaba que estas no lucieran bien al ella andar. Se acerco a la entrada principal hacia el "despacho" de su querido Hades y entro en el como si de su reino se tratara.

- ¡Buenas tardes!-.

-Eran buenas- dijo un joven dios de cabellos negros con tonos azulados. Se levanto de su trono y camino con porte hasta la mujer que tenía en frente- dime tus razones para visitarme, sobrina- preguntó mordazmente.

-Una simple reunión familiar, quizás-.

-Viniendo de ti siempre son reuniones de negocios, nunca familiares- se detuvo y la abrazo- Como estas?-.

-Muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo y apartándose- voy a ser directa y es solo por que no soporto este lugar-.

-Habla- le ordenó Hades.

-Necesito tus servicios- dijo ella caminando alrededor de él con aires seductores- debes enamorar a una mortal-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca? bastantes problemas ya tuve con Perséfone- dijo tomando distancia de Artemisa para ir a sentarse en su trono.

-Pero tío- suplico con ese tonito de niña malcriada- ¡te va a gustar! ¿Cuánto apostamos?-.

- Mi hermano nunca te dijo "no" ¿verdad?- mencionó el dios a lo que ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Mira- dijo la diosa juntando sus manos creando así un portal en donde se veía perfectamente la imagen de una mujer- Esta joven será la afortunada-.

-Déjame decirte que tenías razón Arti- dijo acercándose para ver mejor- La chica vale mi tiempo-.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- preguntó molesta.

-Seh, seh como tu digas- dijo moviendo sus manos restándole importancia.

-Entonces aceptas el trabajo- dijo ella viendo la forma en que el dios observaba a la mujer.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el dios absorto.

Artemisa sonrió gustosa e hizo que una de sus ninfas tomara la forma de la joven. Con una piel cremosamente blanca, una buena figura, largos cabellos castaños y unos penetrantes ojos castaño carmín. Iba vestida con ropajes griegos ajustados en su pecho y desplegándose hasta el piso. Fue corriendo hacia el dios y tomo su mano derecha, besándola y agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Mi señor- dijo la ninfa con una melodiosa voz.

- ¿La quieres de regreso en el inframundo, Hades?- preguntó Artemisa.

- ¿Qué ganas tú?- volteó a ver a la diosa, dejándola sin aliento a causa de sus orbes azules haciendo la semejanza de una llama abrasadora.

-Muy astuto- dijo ella caminando por la enorme habitación- la verdad es que quiero al compañero de esta mortal en mis tropas de cazadores-.

- ¿En tus tropas o en tu cama?- mencionó mostrando sus blancos dientes en una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Ambas-.

-Pero que egoísta resultaste- dijo el dios agarrando uno de los mechones de cabello de la ninfa.

- ¿Cuando empezamos?- preguntó la diosa ansiosa.

-Que comience el juego Arti-.

* * *

La luz se colaba por las cortinas. Debían ser más o menos como las 9 de la mañana y sinceramente no tenía ganas de levantarme. Desde que recordé mi pasado y por lo tanto había recordado a Ryoma, ambos teníamos una rutina de la cual yo nunca me cansaría. Él entraba por mi ventana todas las noches y ambos conversábamos hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada cuando yo caía rendida entre sus brazos sin poder contener el sueño; normalmente el prefería que le contara las cosas que estuve haciendo desde mi reencarnación pero yo solía cambiar el tema para que él fuera quien terminara contando su vida. Doscientos años eran más interesantes que tan solo unos 17 ¿no creen?

Más sin embargo no todo es color de rosa, otro día más y pronto se acercaba la fecha más _horrorosa_ de todo el año. Y es que justamente ese adjetivo le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la festividad que se celebraba en una semana...

**Halloween.**

No es que detestara el _Halloween_, es solo que cada año otra celebración se daba junto con la del día de los muertos. El cumpleaños de mi hermana favorita.

-¡A levantarse!¡a levantarse _Bella Durmiente_!- y hablando del diablo.

-Mmm…- murmure con cansancio, definitivamente las mañanas y yo no congeniaríamos de ahora en adelante.

-Vamos, muévete que hoy debemos ir a comprar las decoraciones- ¿Estaba cantando? Es por esta razón por la que detestaba la llegada del _Halloween_, mi hermana de por si ya es hiperactiva solo añádele una semana para su cumpleaños y su festividad favorita juntas, para que el azúcar en su sangre la hiciera más hiperactiva de lo que ya es.

-Steff tengo sueño, dame 5 minutos- murmure de nuevo con el rostro pegado a la almohada.

-¿A esta hora?- podía sentir como si estuviera revisando su reloj- Hay que ver Sakuno, últimamente estas muy perezosa ¿no te parece?-.

Le lance una de mis almohadas para que se callara pero sabía que ella la esquivaría con facilidad.

-¡Arriba!- dijo halando mis sábanas con fuerza, dejando que el frío de la mañana se colara por mi huesos.

-Grrr…- gruñí abriendo mis ojos para mirarla con enojo.

"_Recuerda que es tu hermana, crecimos juntas y por más fastidiosa que se ponga siempre la querré tal y como ella es…_"

-Si te dedicaras a dormir como las personas normales y no a tener "reencuentros" con tu adorado vampirito, no estarías tan cansada- dijo saliendo de la habitación- Ah y…- mencionó asomando su cabeza por la puerta- sino estas lista en 5 minutos volveré por ti-.

"_¡Ah! No es mi hermana después de todo, un poco de cianuro en su café y… ¡listo no se dará cuenta!"_

Me levante irritada, definitivamente no entendía como podía tener tanta energía con tan solo 4 horas de sueño. Mientras yo tenía mis _reencuentros_, ella salía de casería, así que prácticamente las dos dormíamos exactamente lo mismo. Solo que a diferencia de ella yo no estaba acostumbrada y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, lo raro en todo el asunto es que en el instante de ver a Ryoma no sentía cansancio alguno y es por eso que ya llevaba unas cuantas semanas sin dormir decentemente. Y aún así no me quejaba del todo, era feliz con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ya te estas bañando?- preguntó mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta- No escucho la regadera, Sakuno-.

Abrí la llave hasta el máximo para que ella no siguiera molestando. Me terminé de lavar los dientes y en seguida me metí en la regadera, el agua caliente siempre relajaba mis músculos. Salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y comencé a buscar mi ropa en el closet. Saque un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca de tiras y para hacer juego una chaqueta de blue jeans. No iba a ir tan arreglada, después de todo iríamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas al centro comercial.

Baje al comedor encontrándome con mi padre y mi hermana, con sus desayunos a medio comer. Fui al comedor y salude a mi padre con un:

-Buenos días papi- bese su mejilla ruidosamente.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto mientras yo iba por la caja de cereal que estaba en la alacena de la cocina.

-Normal, aunque una que esta por ahí quiso hacerse pasar por despertador-.

Mi padre rió a lo que Steff contestó con un puchero en los labios:

-Hey no es justo solamente estoy tratando se ser buena hermana mayor- dijo cruzándose de brazos- además ¿Por qué a mi no me tratas tan bien como a papá?-.

-Te amo Steff pero hay ocasiones en las que…-

-Ya el punto es que me amas- respondió sonriente y señalando su mejilla esperando por su beso.

Y se lo di diciendo:-Buenos días Steff-.

Pronto mi padre se levanto recogiendo sus platos y dejándolos en el lavaplatos. Se acerco a un estante tomando sus llaves y regresando al comedor para despedirse.

-Bueno mis niñas me voy- dijo acercándose a cada una y besándonos en la frente- tengo un caso difícil esta mañana-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es esta vez, papá?- preguntó Steff por mi.

-Encontraron al hombre que asesinó a los adolescentes en estas últimas semanas- dijo con la mirada seria- y hoy se presenta en el juzgado-.

"_¿Acaso no era un vampiro?"_

- Y te toca defenderlo- dije bajando la mirada, sabía muy bien que a papá no le gustaba perder ningún caso.

-No te preocupes papá, se que darás lo mejor de ti hoy- dijo mi hermana dándole ánimos. Y ahí estaba la magia de Stephanie, siempre lograba darle alegría a cualquiera.

-Gracias- él sonrío para ambas y se fue.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y en cuanto tuvimos todo arreglado nos fuimos al centro comercial en taxi. Primero hicimos la parada en la tienda de decoraciones de fiesta; compramos adornos en forma de pequeñas calabazas y calaveras, platos, servilletas, hasta incluso compramos guirnaldas de los colores festivos: naranja y negro. Salimos de ahí con unas cuatro bolsas, cada una repletas de cosas para el _Halloween._ Luego fuimos a una tienda de disfraces, según mi hermana, ella quería que su cumpleaños fuera unida junto con el día festivo y cada uno de los invitados debía traer consigo un disfraz.

-¿Qué opinas, de brujita o de…?- dejo la pregunta inconclusa y se fue corriendo hacia una sección de la tienda- Ok Sakuno, ahora si ¿de brujita o de calabacita?- dijo ella con emoción y cuando fui a ver que disfraz tenía en las manos me sorprendió ver la lencería erótica que ella alzaba para comparar cual de los dos le favorecería más.

- Ahora pregunto yo ¿Con quién usaras el disfraz?- pregunte curiosa y con burla en mi voz.

- Alex va a venir para mi cumpleaños- respondió con la voz cantarina.

- No sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación- dije tomando en mis manos una lencería que llamo mi atención. Hacia el intento de ser un disfraz sexy de una vampiresa.

-¿Tu no?, por cierto lo que tienes en las manos podría hacer latir el muerto corazón de Ryoma ¿no crees?-.

Deje el disfraz en donde lo encontré, con un sonrojo que adornaba mi rostro le conteste- Muy graciosa Steff-.

-Jajaja, sabes que tengo razón- se quedo mirando un conjunto negro- listo este de cazadora esta hecho a mi medida-.

La mire curiosa y en cuanto a la prenda tenía razón. Un corsé con estilo gótico, de color negro y encajes en tonos morados. Cualquiera que lo usara resaltaría muy bien su cuerpo, en la parte del pecho tenía tela translucida que combinaba perfectamente con las bragas y a estas se añadían unos tirantes para sostener las medias en red. Muy a lo antaño pero en mi hermana se le vería muy bien.

-¿Qué tiene de _cazadora_?-.

-Mi sombrero y mi látigo quedan perfectos junto a este traje- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la caja. Es increíble el tono en que lo dijo, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Rodee mi ojos y la acompañe. Al ver la fila para llegar a la caja le dije que iría por un helado. Ella me pidió uno de limón a ultimo momento y le dije que me esperara a fuera de la tienda después de pagar si aún no había llegado. La tienda de helados no quedaba tan lejos así que no tarde mucho en comprarle el helado a mi hermana y el mío.

- Uno de chocolate, por favor- dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda. Estaba a punto de reclamarle al hombre y decirle que esperara su turno hasta que en mi cabeza algo hizo _clic_ y reconocí la voz de aquél sujeto. Voltee y comprobé mis sospechas.

-Ryoma ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte con nerviosismo, creo que nunca me cansaré de ver su perfecto rostro.

-Niña- dijo el heladero interrumpiendo mi visión y entregándome los dos helados que pedí- Joven- se refirió a Ryoma dándole el de chocolate.

-Vine a acompañar a Sakura- dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta cuando comenzamos a caminar- aunque no lo creas, ella es una adicta a las compras y creo que soy el único capaz de soportarla- lo observe en silencio como lamia su helado, disfrutándolo con gusto.

-No sabía que los vampiros pudieran comer helado-.

-Podemos comer cualquier tipo de comida- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia- pero eso no nos satisface por completo como lo hace la sangre-.

Me quede helada, a veces olvidaba lo mucho que le atraía mi sangre a Ryoma. Hace unos días me lo había comentado y es por eso que no me sentía bien cuando hablábamos de ese tema. Caminamos hasta la tienda de disfraces y vimos a mi hermana esperándome recostada en una pared cercana. Lo que se me hacía extraño era verla con dos bolsas ¿Acaso había comprado algo más?

- ¿No te habías decidido por el de cazadora?- le dije entregándole su helado.

-Yeap, una de estas es para ti- dijo extendiendo hacia mi una de las bolsas. La tome y la mire dudosa- como no te atrevías a comprarlo yo lo hice por ti-.

-¿Comprar qué?- preguntó Ryoma a mi lado.

-Oh ya veras, me lo agradecerás- dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro a Ryoma de forma juguetona.

Abrí la bolsa y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulo en mis mejillas. Tomé lo que estaba en el interior -comprobando que era real- e instantáneamente me arrepentí. A mi lado Ryoma tenía una cara de sorpresa para luego contener la risa y simularla con una tos fingida. En mis manos no se podía ocultar el _baby doll _rojo con encaje negro. Y para rematar mi hermana diciendo:

-A dentro de la bolsa esta la capa al estilo _Drácula_-.

"_Respira Sakuno, vamos no es el fin del mundo o ¿si?. Tan solo tu hermana te acaba de hacer pasar vergüenza en frente de tu novio vampiro, no es nada, tranquila…" _

-¿Entonces que dices, Ryoma?- dijo sacándome de mi mundo mental- ¿Lo estrenan hoy o se van a esperar a…?-

-¡Stephanie Marie!-

"_¡Ok, ahora si se puede considerar la peor vergüenza de toda mi vida!"_

-¿Qué? yo solo quiero ayudar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, bueno Ryoma como mi hermana esta gruñona yo mejor me voy, ablándala un poco ¿si?- dijo guiñándole un ojo y en cuanto termino de decirlo se marcho.

-Adoro a mi cuñada- lo golpee con la bolsa mientras sonreía.

-Esta vez se paso- dije aún sintiendo mis mejillas rojas.

-¿Realmente no lo quieres estrenar?- dijo él a mi oído. ¿en que momento se había puesto a mi espalda?

-Mmm, convénceme- dije dándome la vuelta y quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

Me alcé solo un poco para poder besar sus fríos labios. Nunca me cansaría de besarlo, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos y el modo en que nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban en un abrazo era magnífico. Halo mi labio inferior con sus dientes y mi cuerpo se encendió en un instante, volví a chocar mi boca contra la suya instalando mis manos en su cabello, succionaba sus labios y adentraba mi lengua en un lujurioso frenesí. Sentí más placer al rozar con mi lengua uno de sus colmillos y de inmediato Ryoma me apegó más a él, haciéndome notar su erección.

-Búsquense un hotel- dijo una voz interrumpiéndonos. Ambos nos separamos y volteamos a ver a nuestro espectador.

-Hola chicos- dijo con voz cantarina la hermana de Ryoma.

-Sakura, Ryoga- saludó Ryoma con la voz ronca.

-Hermano, siento la presencia de un grupo de _Daimon's _en el estacionamiento- dijo Ryoga con la voz alarmada- y la chica gótica esta enfrentándose con ellos-.

Salimos corriendo por las escaleras de emergencias, bueno en realidad ellos corrieron ya que Ryoma me cargo y me llevó hacia otro lado del estacionamiento dejándome en el asiento de su _Ferrari_. Sabía a quien se referían con _la chica gótica_, no podía ser otra que mi hermana. Tenía miedo por ella pero más por Ryoma, no quería que nada ni nadie nos separará de nuevo.

-Quédate aquí y escóndete- dijo besándome rápidamente en los labios.

-No te vayas- dije agarrando su mano.

-Son muchos Sakuno- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla- y no creo que tres contra diez sea muy justo, debo ir-.

Asentí y cerré la puerta. Ni siquiera lo vi en el momento en que salió corriendo, era muy rápido para mi vista. Suspiré, realmente estaba considerando tomar clases con mi hermana, no quería ser el punto débil del grupo. Pasaron los minutos y me sentía extraña, como si alguien estuviera observándome fijamente, con cuidado decidí asomarme por la ventana y me llevé un susto de muerte al ver a un chico parado en frente del auto, sonriéndome y haciendo señales para que saliera.

Era increíblemente atractivo; vestido con pantalones oscuros, camisa gris y chaqueta de cuero negra. Su rostro parecía esculpido por los dioses, con cabellos rebeldes de color castaño oscuro y ojos azules muy penetrantes, sus labios eran finos y mostraban una sonrisa ladina. Movió su cabeza y pronuncio muy levemente: -Hola-.

Sentí que mi corazón latía a cien por hora, ¿Quién era este sujeto? Y ¿Por qué me inquietaba tanto su mirada?

_**Continuará…**_

_**M.P: Hola chicas, disculpen si tarde mucho en actualizar pero creo que esta es la única historia que actualizo seguido, mis otros fics están casi que abandonados T.T tengo que ponerme a escribir lo más rápido posible! **_

_**Mmm este capitulo tiene en la primera parte escenas de la mitología griega, tuve que investigar para poder tenerla bien hecha, claro esta que al personaje de Arti la hice un poco zorra jujuju para darle emoción a la trama, por cierto el chico que ve Sakuno al final lo hice pensando en Ian Somerhalder.**_

_**En mi perfil encontraran fotos de cómo me imagino a Steff (nee-chan en tu versión anime) y a su novio Alex, tanto como los baby doll's que compra nuestra querida Steff =) **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**B!**_


	7. Como piezas de puzzle

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambios de Escena) -.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Recuerden que es una mezcla de los libros de Kenyon, Meyer y Quinn con los personajes de POT. Por lo tanto los Dark Hunters y los Daimons no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. **_

**_Advertencia: Hay Lemmon._**

_**Capítulo 7: Como piezas de puzzle. **_

El joven no dejaba de mirarme y mi corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre mucho más rápido. Estaba asustada, de cierta forma él poseía un aura oscura y maligna. Sabía que no era humano, no podía serlo. Mientras los demás luchaban contra los _Daimons, _yo estaba atrapada en el auto sin ninguna protección.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poder apoyar su mano derecha en la manilla de la puerta, la cual daba hacia mi asiento. Contuve la respiración. Quizás él era uno de ellos que se quedó atrás. Y al verme, bueno decidió obtener un aperitivo.

"_Ryoma"_

Lo mantuve en mis pensamientos y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. _"Por favor, ven rápido Ryoma". _Al abrirlos, él aún seguía ahí pero me miraba de forma extraña.

-No te asustes, no te haré daño- dijo él y lo entendí a pesar de estar dentro del auto.

Negué con mi cabeza las señas que él me hacía para salir, de ninguna manera saldría y le facilitaría a ese monstro devorarme. Entonces el giró bruscamente su perfecto rostro hacia un lado, volvió a mirarme y después se fue. Al poco rato apareció a quien anhelaba ver, abrió la puerta y yo salí de inmediato para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucedió? Sentí otra presencia y…- calló al oír mis sollozos, aunque por más que los trate de ocultar no pude. Esa mirada azul celeste me había petrificado. Me había helado los huesos.

-Oh Ryoma, alguien muy extraño estaba frente al carro- dije como pude- me asuste, ese hombre no era humano, lo supe con solo verlo a los ojos.

-Ya no te preocupes, no volveré a dejarte sola.

-Y es definitivo- dije apartándome un poco y secándome las lágrimas- por más que deteste decirlo, necesito que mi hermana me enseñe a defenderme. No puedo ser un estorbo, simplemente no pueden dejarme atrás porque no pueden protegerme.

-No.

-¡Pero Ryoma!

-No Sakuno, no dejare que Steff te entrene- su mano acarició mi mejilla para luego peinar un poco mis cabellos- No quiero que te suceda nada y menos en una batalla.

-Me sucederá algo tarde o temprano y si no se defenderme será peor- vi como sus ojos se opacaban- además ¿Quién mejor que mi hermana?

-No sabes lo que dices…

"_Y en efecto no sabía lo que decía"_

Salimos del centro comercial y en cuanto le mencioné la _magnífica _idea a Steff, ella dijo que debíamos comenzar lo antes posible. Ryoma trato de discutir de nuevo pero esta vez Sakura, Ryoga y mi hermana me apoyaban. Él persistió y al final llegamos a un acuerdo, comenzaríamos mi entrenamiento después de _Halloween. _Todos estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, nosotras sentadas en la acera y ellos recostados en el auto de Ryoma.

-Sigo diciendo que deberíamos comenzar cuanto antes- insistió mi hermana.

-Pienso igual, pero esto se me hace extraño- mencionó en un murmullo Ryoga.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Ryoma a su lado.

-Tantos _Daimons _en Japón, no es normal. Es más antes ni siquiera habitaban por esta región. Alguien debe estar controlándolos y algo deben de buscar. ¿No les parece?

Las suposiciones de Ryoga eran lógicas, según Steff la mortalidad en Tokio aumentó en cifras estos últimos meses y eso definitivamente estaba relacionado con la llegada de esos demonios a la ciudad. Un escalofrío me recorrió por la espalda. La mirada profunda de aquel sujeto, nunca la olvidaría.

-¿Y que proponen entonces?- preguntó Sakura- Yo puedo ayudar un poco, pero mis visiones son nulas con respecto a los _Daimons_, sus actos son por instinto y el flujo del tiempo siempre cambia a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué crees que eso suceda?- pregunté.

- Creo que mi hermano aún no te ha contado lo que son esos demonios ¿verdad?- preguntó Sakura.

Yo negué lentamente mientras miraba de reojo a Ryoma.

-Oh bien tendré que contarte todo desde un principio para que puedas entender- dijo Ryoga separándose del auto- Creo que estarán más cómodas adentro, la historia es algo larga.

Las tres nos levantamos, Ryoma tomo mi mano y Ryoga se fue justo al lado de Sakura, sabía que mi hermana se sentía incomoda, no le gustaba hacer de _lámpara. _Así que a la final entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el enorme sillón negro de mi padre. Ryoga se separó de Sakura y se levantó para comenzar a narrar.

-Bien, ahora ¿Por dónde empiezo?- dijo Ryoga.

-Explícale que son los _Daimons_, amor- dijo la castaña a mi lado.

Ella se rió y se levantó para situarse al lado de su novio.

- Iré a preparar un poco de té.

Sakura desapareció por el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina y luego volví a centrarme en Ryoga que esperaba por mi atención.

-Ok, desde el principio.

Ryoga sonrió y su mirada se perdió en algún punto lejano al comenzar a narrar.

-Hace eones, Apolo y Zeus caminaban por la ciudad de Tebas cuando, de repente, Zeus declaró la grandeza de la raza humana y la llamó «la perfección terrenal». Apolo soltó un bufido y dijo que podía mejorarse en muchos aspectos. Se jactó de poder crear fácilmente una raza superior y Zeus lo retó a que lo hiciera. Así es que Apolo buscó una ninfa que estuviese de acuerdo en dar a luz a sus hijos. En tres días nacieron los primeros apolitas. Tres días más tarde esos niños habían alcanzado la madurez y tres días después estaban preparados para ser los regentes de la tierra.

Me mantuve quieta y atenta a cada palabra que decía Ryoga.

-Entonces, los apolitas son los hijos de Apolo. ¿Y por qué algunos de ellos se convierten en _Daimons_?

-¿Por qué no te esperas? Soy yo el que está contando la historia –le dijo Ryoga pacientemente- Puesto que los apolitas nacieron con un intelecto, una belleza y una fuerza superiores a los de los humanos, Zeus los envió a vivir a la isla de la Atlántida, donde esperaba que vivieran en paz. No sé si has leído los Diálogos de Platón...

-No te ofendas, pero no soy tan aplicada como tú en el instituto…

Ryoga sonrió.

-Da igual. De todos modos, la mayoría de lo que Platón escribió acerca de la Atlántida es cierto. Eran una raza agresiva que quería dominar la tierra y, como broche final, también el Olimpo. A Apolo no le importaba ya que, una vez cumplidos sus propósitos, él se convertiría en el dios supremo.

Steff supo a dónde llevaba todo esto.

-Apuesto a que el viejo Zeus estaba contentísimo con esa idea.

-Estaba encantado –le contestó Ryoga irónicamente–. Pero no tanto como los pobres griegos que estaban siendo abatidos por los apolitas. Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que luchar no los llevaría a ningún sitio, por lo que idearon un plan para que Apolo cambiara de bando. Eligieron a la mujer más hermosa nacida entre la raza humana, Ryssa y se la entregaron a Apolo como amante.

-¿Era más hermosa que Helena de Troya?- pregunté.

Esta vez Ryoma, quien estaba a mi lado rió un poco.

-Todo esto sucedió muchísimo antes de que Helena naciera- dijo contestando a mis preguntas internas del porque se reía.

-Sí según las crónicas ella era la mujer más hermosa que el mundo ha visto jamás- continuó Ryoga- De cualquier forma, Apolo –siendo como es…– no pudo resistirse a Ryssa. Se enamoró de ella y, finalmente, la mujer quedó embarazada. Cuando la reina de los apolitas escuchó lo que sucedía, se enfureció tanto que envió a un grupo de asesinos para que acabaran con la vida de la madre y del niño. La reina dio instrucciones a sus hombres para que el crimen pareciera ser el ataque de un animal salvaje, de modo que Apolo no se vengara de los apolitas.

Steff soltó un silbido e imaginó lo que ocurrió después.

-Apolo lo descubrió.

-Exacto, y no le sentó muy bien. No sé si sabrás que Apolo es también el dios de las plagas. Destruyó la Atlántida y hubiese destruido a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes si Artemisa no lo hubiera detenido.

-¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-Porque los apolitas eran carne y sangre de Apolo. Destruirlos hubiese significado acabar con el propio dios y eso habría supuesto el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

-¡Vaya!- exclamé con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Qué desastre. Menos mal que lo detuvo.

-Eso pensó el resto del panteón griego. Pero Apolo quería vengarse. Y lo hizo. Prohibió a los apolitas caminar bajo la luz del sol para no tener que verlos nunca más y recordar su traición. Puesto que habían intentado hacerle creer que Ryssa había sido atacada por un animal salvaje, les dio características animales: colmillos, sentidos muy desarrollados…

-¿Y la velocidad y la fuerza?

-Ya la tenían; junto con las habilidades psíquicas que Apolo no pudo quitarles.

Mi hermana frunció el ceño.

-Pensaba que los dioses podían hacer cualquier cosa que se les antojase. ¿No consiste en eso lo de ser dios?

-No siempre. Tienen leyes a las que atenerse, igual que nosotros. Pero en el caso de los poderes psíquicos es diferente; una vez ese canal se abre no puede volver a cerrarse. Por eso Apolo no pudo quitarle a Cassandra el don de la adivinación del futuro cuando ella lo rechazó. Lo que hizo fue enmarañarlo todo, de modo que nadie creyera en sus profecías.

-¡Claro!, eso tiene sentido –dijo Steff, al parecer el tema le interesaba mucho más de lo que parecía- Entonces los apolitas tienen poderes psíquicos, son muy fuertes y, además, no resisten la luz del sol. ¿Y lo de beber sangre? ¿Lo hacen o no?

-Sí. Beben sangre, pero sólo si proviene de otro apolita. De hecho, a causa de la maldición de Apolo, están condenados a alimentarse los unos de los otros cada pocos días para no morir.

-¡Puaj!-exclamó ella arrugando la nariz.

-Eso es asqueroso -dije, temblando ante la mera idea de tener que vivir de ese modo- Algunos de ellos beben sangre humana, ¿no es cierto?

Ryoma fue esta vez quien contestó.

-No exactamente. Si se convierten en Daimons, beberán de los humanos; pero no es la sangre lo que buscan… es el alma.

Sakuno alzó una ceja y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿Y por qué necesitan robar nuestras almas?- pregunté.

-Los apolitas sólo viven veintisiete años. El día de su vigésimo séptimo aniversario mueren de forma lenta y dolorosa; sus cuerpos se desintegran, literalmente, y se convierten en polvo en un plazo de veinticuatro horas.

En esta ocasión, Sakuno hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Eso es horrible.

-Sí-contestó Ryoma sombríamente- Para evitar su destino, la mayoría de los apolitas se suicidan el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Otros deciden convertirse en _Daimons_. Como tales, burlan la sentencia de muerte apropiándose de almas humanas y manteniéndolas en sus cuerpos. En tanto las almas humanas vivan en su interior, podrán seguir existiendo. Pero el problema reside en que el alma de un humano no puede vivir mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de un apolita, y comienza a morir casi en el mismo instante en que es robada de su verdadero dueño. Como resultado, los _Daimons _se ven obligados a perseguir y matar humanos cada pocas semanas para poder seguir viviendo.

Sakuno era incapaz de imaginarse el tormento que debía suponer ser asesinado por un apolita y perder no sólo la vida, sino también el alma.

-¿Qué sucede con las almas que mueren?- preguntó Steff en voz baja.

-Están perdidas para siempre. Por eso existen los _Cazadores Oscuros_. Su trabajo consiste en buscar a los _Daimons_ y liberar las almas antes de que expiren- le respondió Ryoga.

-¿Y lo hacen de forma voluntaria?- volvió ella a preguntar.

-No, más bien son obligados.

Ella lo miró, su mirada era de completa molestia.

-¿Obligados de qué forma?

Sakura llegó en ese momento con una bandeja de plata, en ella estaban cinco tazas para el té y unas cuantas galletas. La dejo en la mesita que estaba al frente del sillón y se sentó tomando su taza. Ryoga tomo una y bebió un sorbo de té, miró al suelo con una expresión extraña. Daba la sensación de estar recordando su pasado. Algo doloroso.

-Cuando alguien sufre una horrible injusticia- explicó en voz baja-, su alma grita tan fuerte que el sonido llega hasta el Olimpo. Si Artemisa lo escucha, se acerca a la persona que acaba de gritar y le ofrece un trato: un solo Acto de Venganza en contra de aquellos que hicieron el mal y, a cambio, ella obtiene un juramento de lealtad y un nuevo integrante para su ejército de _Cazadores Oscuros_.

Sakuno respiró hondo intentando procesar toda la información.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?

Ryoga alzó la cabeza y la abrasó con su intensa mirada.

-Porque mi alma gritó así el día que mi clan murió.

Ella tragó saliva al observar el odio y el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Ryoga. Eran tan evidentes que hasta ella se sentía embargada por el sufrimiento.

-¿Fue Artemisa hasta ti para ofrecerte el trato?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Ryoga apartó la mirada.

-Tomé mi venganza como es debido, no hubo ninguna persona del clan Tsukuyomi que no obtuviera su merecido.

Por un momento pensé que su mirada se volvería de un color rojo como la sangre, pero se tranquilizó y sonrió.

-En fin, serví a la Diosa y mi vida ya no tenía sentido hasta que conocí a Sakura.

Ella, que estaba a mi lado se rió.

-Y vaya que me llevé un susto cuando apareciste de la nada creyendo que era una _daimon. _

-¿Por qué…?- mi pregunta fue interrumpida por Ryoma.

-Nuestra raza es similar a los Daimons en solo una cosa. La alimentación. Claro que ellos buscan almas y nosotros la sangre. Sakura se estaba alimentando esa noche y Ryoga fue de inmediato a matarla… ¿No fue así?

-Exactamente, como vampira necesitaba alimentarme y ya que el trabajo de Ryoga era aniquilar a esas criaturas, nunca pensó que yo era diferente.

-Obviamente ella me atacó tratando de defenderse- rió este sentado en un mueble cercano.

-¿Y cómo se dio cuenta de lo que eras?- preguntó mi hermana con algo de emoción.

-Sus ojos- dijo él sonriendo- Los vampiros al beber la sangre humana, sus ojos se vuelven color carmín. Con los _Daimons_ esto no sucede. Y al ver a esta chica con los ojos rojos me detuve y le pregunte lo que era.

-Yo le contesté y luego desaparecí. Después de ese encuentro, cada noche me la pasaba recorriendo las calles de Londres a ver si tenía la casualidad de verlo otra vez.

Esto puso a Sakuno en alerta. ¿Londres?, entonces quizás si se había encontrado antes con Ryoga y con Sakura, sabía que los había visto antes. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

-¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso?- pregunté manteniendo la voz tranquila.

-Mmm, hace doce años- dijo ella dubitativa-, más o menos ¿por qué?

Entonces aquella noche cuando tenía seis años, vino a su mente. Dos personas en el cuarto frente a la ventana, recordaba la larga cabellera castaña y el rostro perfilado del muchacho. Pero decidió no revelar este suceso aún, primero debía averiguar el por qué estaban ambos en su cuarto y le habían ocultado información cuando ella se lo preguntó a Ryoga. De alguna forma tenía que saber la verdad.

-¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste…?- mi hermana no pudo terminar la pregunta, ella miraba fijamente a Ryoga y este ya estaba adivinando lo que ella trataba de preguntar.

-¿Vampiro?- ella asintió-Bueno, Sakura liberó mi alma del servicio de Cazador y luego esperamos un tiempo para convertirme- justo en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en mí.

-Cuando llegamos con los Echizen, vi que era el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

-Nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre humana, tener a Ryoga ahí era una tentación- explico repentinamente Ryoma.

-Bueno niñas, su padre está por llegar- dijo entonces Sakura- debemos irnos.

-Creo que te informamos muy bien Steff, para la próxima le mandas mis saludos- mi hermana enrojeció y bajo la mirada, algo escondían Ryoga y ella. Él se acercó a mi y me dijo:- Ya sabes, debes estar preparada, después del _Halloween _comienza tu entrenamiento.

Yo asentí saliendo de mi revelación y me levante para recoger la bandeja. Steff los despidió y yo les dije "hasta luego" desde la cocina. Termine de guardar la vajilla y mientras secaba mis manos salí a la sala. Ryoma aún permanecía sentado.

Como de costumbre se quedaría conmigo esta noche.

* * *

-¿Y por qué ayudas a los cazadores?- pregunté ya estando en mi cama, mientras Ryoma me abrazaba protectoramente con uno de sus brazos y con el otro jugaba con mi cabello.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que los vampiros eran asesinados; los cazadores no veían la diferencia entre el vampiro y el _daimon_, no perdonaban el hecho de que nos alimentáramos de sangre. Aunque raramente dejábamos a alguien sin vida… en fin, fue un tiempo de odio y oscuridad para los inmortales. Supongo que ahora trato de enmendar los errores del pasado ayudando a los cazadores.

-¿Por qué?

-Mate a muchos humanos cegado por el odio. En ese entonces pensaba que eran seres insignificantes, solo comida.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- pregunté intrigada.

Sus ojos brillaron al verme, acercó su rostro y besó mis labios. Paso un frío dedo por mi nariz, delineando el contorno de mi rostro. Suponía que mis mejillas debían estar completamente rojas, ya que su roce me quemaba y la piel la sentía muy caliente.

-Una noche fui invitado a un baile, tenía que mantener la farsa de ser humano y adentrarme en la sociedad como duque.

Sonreí. Y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

-Entonces, agobiado de tanto ajetreo me fui a descansar al jardín. El palpitar de la sangre en ese salón me estaba volviendo loco y debía mantener la cordura, no me había alimentado suficiente la noche anterior y por eso me afectaba estar en público.

-¿Entonces qué sucedió?- pregunte inocentemente, sabía lo venía a continuación y trate de disimular mi sonrisa.

-Un aroma a fresias combinado con el de las rosas me golpeó- dijo sonriente mientras seguía acariciando mi rostro- Quería saber de dónde venía y cuando lo encontré… vi al ser más hermoso que en mi existencia pude ver. Estaba completamente sola y eso hizo que mi garganta ardiera sedienta.

Abrí mis ojos completamente, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido esa noche? Si él no se hubiera controlado, probablemente estaría muerta.

-Pero me contuve, deseaba conocerla ¿Cómo era posible que entre los detestables humanos, se hallará tal hermosura? Compararla con Afrodita sería un pecado, la diosa se sentiría celosa- dijo él volviendo a besar mis labios dulcemente- Entonces cuando le hable, ella me rechazo al instante. O al menos eso note en su tono de voz.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderlo mi querido duque-dije yo en voz baja.

-No tengo nada que disculpar, señorita Ryuzaki-.

No me resistí y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso. En mi mente no se quitaba la idea de que él y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Sus labios perfectos, al igual que su cuerpo encajaba con el mío. Los dulces besos quedaron atrás para dar paso a la lujuria que llevaba contenida en mí por más de cientos de años. Mi alma aún recordaba aquellos sueños eróticos que no me daban descanso en la noche.

Rápidamente el me dejo recostada en la cama, siendo un poco aplastada por su frío cuerpo. Me sujeto de las manos y comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente.

-Ryoma- gemí.

-¿Dime?- contestó el sínicamente con una sonrisa.

Con una mirada le dije que no se detuviera, él solo sonrió ladinamente como a mí me gustaba y recorrió desde la yugular hasta el inicio de mis senos con un sendero de besos. Sus manos que antes se mantenían tranquilas, se desplazaban por mi cuerpo; por mis piernas, por mi cintura, subiendo lentamente por mi torso y amoldado su mano contra mí pecho.

-Te he deseado desde esa noche, Sakuno.

Yo solo gemí ante su declaración, no tan solo por sus palabras sino porque al tiempo en que las dijo su mano se introdujo bajo mi camiseta, desabrocho mi sostén y acarició sutilmente uno de mis pezones.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- dije de alguna manera, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-Ha sido una tortura.

Me quito la camisa, lanzándola al piso. Imitándolo, le quite la suya y extendí mis manos por su amplio pecho, el cual estaba bien dividido dejándome dichosa de contemplarlo. Enrede mis brazos a su cuello y acerque su rostro deseosa de volver a besarlo. Él continuó masajeando uno de mis pechos mientras que con la otra mano iba desabotonando mis pantalones y quitándomelos de un solo tirón, dejándome en bragas y completamente avergonzada.

Nunca había estado así con alguien. Esta cercanía y este deseo no lo había sentido por nadie más. Había tenido varios novios en mi vida, pero ninguno me hacía sentir ese calor que se comenzaba a remolinar en mi vientre.

Ryoma dejo de besarme y me quede con los ojos cerrados por un instante tratando de definir ese mar de emociones que me abrumaban. Excitación, deseo y amor. Esos eran los que me dominaban en estos momentos. ¿Qué si llegue a dudar? En ningún momento. Desde que despertó mi alma era lo que más deseaba. Unirme completamente a él, poder sentir que su _alma_ se conectaba con la mía.

Su boca comenzó a besar mis pechos y sus manos las sentía por todo mi cuerpo. Escuchar como gemía al lamer mi cuerpo me hacía vibrar de emoción. Oh, como lo amaba. Tanto que la palabra "amor" se quedaba corta para definir lo que sentía por él.

-Sakuno- gimió – si seguimos así no creo poder detenerme.

-¿Y quién te dijo que quería detenerte?- vaya tratar de hablar en el estado en el que me encontraba era difícil, mi voz había sonado ronca y entrecortada por la respiración.

Se separó de mí por un instante para quitarse los pantalones. Eso me dio tiempo para pensar. Dios, esta sería mi primera vez y además con un vampiro… ¡Un vampiro!...Un vampiro a quien amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Ryoma me sujeto de la cintura y me hizo sentar encima de él. Al parecer quería que yo controlara la situación. Siguiendo mis instintos, me incliné hacia él y lo bese, mientras mi cuerpo se preparaba para la penetración. Él tomo mi cadera y la guió hasta su miembro haciendo que gimiera con el contacto. El roce definitivamente era delicioso. Comencé las embestidas lentamente, acostumbrándome a su tamaño y añadiendo el hecho de que no era muy experta en el tema. Llegué hasta cierto límite ya que una punzada de dolor me impidió seguir, ahí estaba la barrera que marcaba mi virginidad. Ryoma sonrió y me tumbó contra la cama para ser él quien dominaba la situación. Me besó dulcemente mientras se adentraba en mí, era delicado para no hacerme sentir adolorida. Al ceder la barrera y estar su miembro completamente adentro, ambos gemimos ante la sensación.

-Te amo, Sakuno- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

No me dio tiempo para contestarle, ya que las embestidas comenzaron a ser más aceleradas y sus labios se devoraban los míos. Mientras le besaba pude sentir sus colmillos, como se alargaban queriendo morder algo. Entonces recordé como me había excitado cuando había tomado sangre de mi mano… ¿Qué pasaría si...?

-Ryo…Ryoma- dije entre jadeos. Podía sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

-¿Si?

Ladee el rostro dejándole ver mi intenciones, mi cuello estaba a su disposición. Dudo un momento pero luego sentí como sus colmillos atravesaban mi blanca piel y tomaba de mí como si fuera un delicioso merlot. Las emociones que sentí después fueron casi inexplicables, las rápidas embestidas me quitaban el aliento y la succión en mi cuello me hacía gemir como nunca.

No tardo mucho para que una explosión interna surgiera. Llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, sentí como mis paredes internas se apretaban entorno a su miembro y un temblor que se iniciaba de los pies a la cabeza me dejo aturdida.

-Ryoma.

-Dime, Sakuno- dijo con la respiración entrecortada, levanto el rostro que había escondido en mi cuello y me miró fijamente.

-Te amo.

**_Continuará..._**

_**: Bueno chicas, disculpen la tardanza! pero aqui esta...algo largo pero espero que les agrade =) Agracias a todas! sus reviews son la razón para seguir la historia. Quiero aclarar que la explicación de Ryoga en realidad es dada por Julian, quien aparece en el libro Placeres Nocturnos de Kenyon Sherrilyn *.* adoro ese libro y es ahi en donde explican que son realmente los Daimons, asi que esa parte no es mia jeje xD Pronto aparecera un nuevo personaje, un animago juju que espero que les guste! ya hizo su aparicion Hades =O ¿cual sera su siguiente jugada? Esperen a leer la siguiente actualización para saber que pasará =D **_

**_Se les quiere! _**

**_Xoxo_**

**_B! _**

_**¿Reviews?¿Si? ¿Anda si? Por favor! la historia no continua sin tu review =O Te doy de regalo a Hades, a Ryoma o a quien quieras! pero deja un Review! T.T...xD**_


	8. Despertar

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.- (Cambios de Escena) -.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Recuerden que es una mezcla de los libros de Kenyon, Meyer y Quinn con los personajes de POT. Por lo tanto los Dark Hunters y los Daimons no me pertenecen, así como los hechizos, esos son de nuestra querida J.K Rowling, pero esta historia es completamente mía :D **_

_**Advertencia: Hay Lemmon.**_

_**Capítulo 8: Despertar**_

Me resultaba difícil despertar, pero no era porque no pudiera sino porque no quería hacerlo. Sentía como el viento a través de la ventana, entraba y me erizaba la piel. Me estremecí un poco pero de inmediato, por mí costado derecho sentí como unos fuertes brazos me atraían a lo que era una dureza –fría, pero tolerable-, la cual sabía que pronto se convertiría en una adicción para mí. No quería despertar, por temor a que todo fuera un sueño. Pero sus palabras me hicieron abrir lentamente mis ojos.

-Despierta cariño, debes ir a desayunar- me revolví estando rodeada por sus brazos, para así pasar los míos alrededor de su cintura.

-No, todavía no- dije contra su pecho.

-Vamos, quieras o no, eres humana- al oír esto fruncí el ceño y alce la mirada hacia su rostro- y pronto sentirás hambre.

-Pero…- intenté replicar pero su dedo índice se posó en mis labios, callándome por completo.

-Nada de peros, debes alimentarte…- entonces note como su rostro se opacaba un poco-, ayer me excedí y perdiste mucha sangre.

Baje la mirada, esa expresión de dolor en su rostro no me agradaba. ¿Acaso no le había gustado? Por qué sinceramente a mi… bueno, a pesar de haber sido mi primera vez me había parecido excelente. Me fui despegando de él para así levantarme de la cama, necesitaba urgentemente unos minutos humanos –por así llamarles-.

Con el ceño fruncido me adentre en el baño de mi recamara. Pero tan solo en el momento en el que fije mi vista en el espejo, pude comprender un poco a lo que se refería Ryoma con haberse excedido. Me encontraba pálida, mucho más de lo que normalmente era; mis labios estaban algo hinchados y un rosado oscuro los decoloraba. Bajo mis ojos, las ojeras –un par sombras oscuras- se notaban a simple vista, ni con maquillaje sería capaz de ocultarlas.

Inspire fuertemente- a causa del susto- y de inmediato un dolor se acrecentó en mis costillas, levanté la camiseta y descubrí una serie de manchas, algunas descendían desde mi pecho hasta el ombligo, otras se mantenían alrededor de mi cintura y en las caderas. Ni mencionemos las nalgas. Dios mío, sí que le habíamos dado duro anoche. Mientras me inspeccionaba no me di cuenta de la presencia de él a mis espaldas, solo cuando vi que sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura fue que caí en cuenta de que estaba ahí, observándome.

-No me mires así- le dije para cuándo su mirada ya se había vuelto oscura- se lo que piensas, solo no controlaste tu fuerza y…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó con voz calmada, en sus ojos se notaba el dolor que le causaba verme en ese estado- Se supone que debo protegerte, no lastimarte.

-No me has lastimado, Ryoma.

-¿No? ¿Acaso no te viste ya en el espejo?- en seguida levantó mi camiseta y colocó sus dedos según los patrones de las manchas. Inspire. Sus dedos fríos al tocarme, como si de un botón se tratase, produjo electricidad por todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo.

Me quede en silencio, observando como sus dedos se acoplaban perfectamente en donde los cardenales comenzaban a formarse y al mismo tiempo, a mi mente venían múltiples escenas de la noche anterior, recordando ese sentimiento de necesidad y pertenencia que experimente a la vez. Sintiéndome completa junto a él.

-Pude haberte matado- contestó él ante mi silencio.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses, porque tú sabes muy bien que eso es imposible.

Me voltee aun estando en sus brazos y levante los míos para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello. Le mire a los ojos, los cuales se veían llenos de vida y al mismo tiempo de dolor. Mis ojos se turnaban al mirar hacia sus labios de vez en cuando, esperando que él fuera quien diera el primer paso.

-Serás mi perdición, Sakuno- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme –Por más que lo deseé, no puedo resistirme a ti.

Sus labios chocaron vorazmente contra los míos, tanto fue el impacto que mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme y fuimos a parar a la pared del baño. Estábamos desesperados uno por el otro y nuestros cuerpos ya no podían detenerse. No me importaban las marcas, de eso me podría encargar después, ahora solo quería quitarme ese cosquilleo que sentía entre mis piernas.

Las manos de Ryoma se aferraban a mi trasero, haciendo que me apegara más a su sexo. Yo mantenía mis uñas incrustadas en sus hombros debido a los fuertes gemidos que lograba sacarme y su boca se encargaba de eso perfectamente –la cual estaba degustándose con mi cuello-. Él se separó un poco para verme a los ojos, sabía que mi rostro se encontraba completamente sonrojado y que mis pupilas estaban dilatadas. Esta vez se acercó despacio, lentamente hacia mí. Su boca rozo dulcemente mi frente, luego mi nariz, mi mejilla izquierda y así paso a cada punto de mi rostro, con extremada delicadeza como si de una frágil flor se tratara.

Bajo lentamente hacia mi pecho, levantando mi camisa y observando mis senos como si de un manjar se tratara. Inspire profundamente al sentir su fría boca en uno de mis pezones, mientras que con su otra mano bajaba mis pantalones y mis bragas al mismo tiempo. Dos dedos se adentraron en mí, él sabía que estaba húmeda, solo me estaba torturando un rato mientras hundía los dedos repetitivamente.

-Ryo…- gemí. Agarre sus cabellos, halándolos hacia arriba para que su boca regresara junto a la mía.

Mi espalda estaba apoyada en la pared y Ryoma me tomo de las caderas para así elevarme y acercarme a su miembro. ¿En qué momento se había quitado los pantalones? Eso ya no importaba, las fuertes embestidas eran lo que me nublaban la mente justo ahora. No tardo mucho para que unos… dos, tres, cuatro orgasmos me produjeran convulsiones en el cuerpo. Al terminar el cuarto espasmo, aun no nos habíamos separado. Su miembro aún seguía latente y mis paredes internas se cerraban a su alrededor. La respiración se me entrecortaba y los músculos los tenía tensos, me relaje un poco y sentí como liberaba mis uñas de una fría piel. Alce los ojos y vi que unos de color escarlata me miraban. Un escalofrío surgió en la boca de mi estómago. Esto aún no se acababa. Aún lo sentía firme y sabía el porqué de esto. Ryoma quería…

-¿Puedo?- preguntó.

A lo que yo alce una de mis manos para quitarme el sudoroso cabello que se pegaba a mi cuello, su respiración estaba igualada a la mía y los pequeños suspiros que sentía en mí yugular de pronto desaparecieron para darle paso a un nuevo placer. Los colmillos ya habían abierto dos heridas por las cuales él ahora succionaba mi sangre. Al succionar, lanzaba una lenta estocada a mi interior. De nuevo sentí que mi cuerpo se preparaba para un quinto orgasmo. Mis paredes se volvieron a contraer y el espasmo se hizo presente, poco después un líquido me recorrió por dentro. Él también había llegado al orgasmo.

Su respiración irregular chocaba contra la piel de mi cuello, mis brazos lo rodearon y nos quedamos así en esa posición por algunos instantes.

-Tu hermana se acerca- dijo de repente- viene a ver por qué aún no has bajado.

Esto me saco por completo de mi mundo paralelo y me regresó a la realidad bruscamente. ¡Mierda, Steff no podía encontrar a Ryoma aquí y mucho menos en estas condiciones! Si eran descubiertos, posiblemente podría comenzar a escribir su epitafio. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa ladina que le quitaba la respiración. A veces sentía como si pudiera leerme la mente. Me bajo, a lo que yo me apoye en la tina. No podía evitar comérmelo con los ojos y pensar que todo "eso" era mío.

-Nos vemos en el colegio- sonrió-, trata de no llegar tarde- y antes de irse tomo sus labios por última vez. Sus lenguas se rozaban con tanta intensidad que de no ser por la voz de su hermana en el pasillo, ambos hubieran terminado por hacerlo otra vez.

-Sakuno- se oyó como su molesta hermana tocaba la puerta insistentemente,- ¡Vamos Sakuno, déjate de cochinadas y acompáñame a desayunar!

Al abrir los ojos –saliendo del trance-, él ya no estaba conmigo. Por lo que salí corriendo hacia la ventana y vi que esta se encontraba abierta. Un suspiro salió fuertemente de mis pulmones y pude relajarme por un instante. Algún día se la cobraría a Steff, eso denlo por echo. Fruncí el ceño, tome la toalla de baño que colgaba en la puerta del closet, me cubrí y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con algo de fuerza, a lo que mi hermana me mira con una expresión preocupada.

-Saku… ¿Pero qué demonios te paso?

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Stephanie. Más bien ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en acompañarte a desayunar? ¿Y papá?

-Papá se fue a trabajar y yo me canse de esperar. Además, por lo que veo te divertiste anoche- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo- Agradece que el cuarto de papá está alejado del tuyo, si hubiera escuchado lo mismo que yo, de seguro le da un infarto al viejo.

Sentí mi cara arder, definitivamente mi hermana no tenía pelos en la lengua y no le importaba decir lo que pensaba. ¡Qué vergüenza! Mi hermana siguió burlándose mientras entraba en mi habitación y por un momento no le preste atención a lo que me decía. Mi mente se había trasladado a otro lugar cuando vi en mis sabanas manchas de sangre, mi sangre. Los labios se me secaron. Entonces, desde lo más profundo de mí ser pude sentir como si una fuerza magnética me arrastrara. Quería verlo. Necesitaba, deseaba y quería ver de nuevo a Ryoma, quería que se alimentara de mí, que no probara otro tipo de sangre de no ser que fuera el mío. Mi respiración se aceleró, sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un baño con agua fría, helada si era posible.

-Bajo en unos momentos- le dije a mi hermana y me adentre al cuarto de baño.

Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se cerraba, así que deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo. Congelando mis músculos y mis ideas al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Jamás me había controlado el deseo de esa manera, ¿acaso es esto a lo que llaman ataque de hormonas?

Ni siquiera me había fijado en la hora - las ocho de la mañana, para ser exactos-. Tantas cosas pasaron en este fin de semana que sinceramente me habían hecho olvidar de mis responsabilidades en el colegio. Era lunes y debía ir al instituto para ayudar con los preparativos del baile de otoño. En Seigaku cedieron una semana de clases para arreglar el gimnasio, comprar las decoraciones, armar los kioscos de ventas, la comida y la bebida; era como festejar la recolecta de las cosechas y esas cosas, a pesar de vivir en pleno siglo 21, aún se conservaban ciertas tradiciones en la escuela y por los alrededores. La fiesta de cierre sería el mismo día de Halloween y mi hermana, sabiendo esto decidió hacer su fiesta justo después de que terminara el baile.

Eso me recordaba que, oficialmente no tenía un disfraz para la fiesta de mi hermana. Lo que ella había comprado para mí, definitivamente no lo usaría ese día o al menos no durante de la fiesta. Salí a los minutos y me puse el uniforme. _"Para haber dado una semana libre, al menos debieron permitirnos asistir sin el uniforme"_- pensé. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Steff con su comida a medio terminar, mirándome pícaramente.

-Así que la pequeña ya perdió la gran "V"- dijo burlonamente.

-Ese no es tu problema- dije sonrojándome.

-Claro que sí, nunca antes había pasado con esos niñitos de escuela, como solía decirles Serena. Entonces dime, ¿Cómo estuvo?

-¡Stephanie!- mi cara de por sí, ya era un tomate ocultándose entre los cabellos castaños rojizos.

-Eso quiere decir: "¡Oh estuvo increíble!". Créeme hermana, no has probado nada- termino por decir tomando un sorbo de té.

-Tu novio ni siquiera es vampiro- dije sentándome en la mesa y tomando unas tostadas que habían en el centro de la mesa- así que la que debería decir eso soy yo- sentencie sintiéndome orgullosa.

-Puede que Alex no sea vampiro, pero es un cazador oscuro.

-¿Empate?

-Si- mi hermana sonrió pícaramente de nuevo – así que ¿este es el indicado?

-Definitivamente y por favor ahórrate lo de "cuídense".

-Ni pensaba decirlo, aún no he oído el caso de un embarazo de vampiro. No es por nada hermanita, pero la simple idea me repugna- volvió a sorber el té, a lo que yo bajé la mirada.

-¿Y tú que piensas hacer con Alex? Según Ryoga primero deberás liberarlo de su esclavitud ante Artemisa.

-Si veo que la relación es fuerte entre nosotros, sería capaz de tomar ese medallón ardiente y devolverle su alma- esto último lo fue diciendo en voz baja. Como si algo le atravesara el pecho con solo recordar.

-Me tengo que ir, se me está haciendo tarde- dije al rato, tomando lo que quedaba de jugo en mi vaso. Me acerque y besé la mejilla de mi hermana, para luego irme hacia el instituto.

Las calles que normalmente solían estar atestadas de personas, corriendo de un lado a otro, a esta hora estaban despejadas. Los callejones solitarios y mostrando a una que otra ama de casa poniendo la ropa recién lavada al sol. Vi como algunos puestos comenzaban a ser construidos para el festival de otoño, las decoraciones de Halloween abundaban en cada local y residencia. Un frío viento me levanto la falda y me estremeció el cuerpo. Nubes oscuras se aglomeraban sobre la ciudad e indicaban q pronto comenzaría a caer una fuerte tormenta. Cerca del parque, pude escuchar como las copas de los árboles se movían con fuerza a causa del fuerte viento, estando algo asustada, comencé a caminar más y más rápido para llegar a la estación de tren que me llevaría cerca del instituto.

Tan solo necesitaba cruzar un callejón y mi objetivo de llegar sería cumplido. Doble la esquina y me adentre al largo pasillo que me separaba de la estación de trenes. En uno de los postes de luz divise algo pequeño y que se movía con dificultad, curiosa me acerqué y me sorprendí con lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿Pero que hace un animalito como tú por aquí?- me agaché para tocar al pequeño búho, pero sus ojos se abrieron asustados y brinco de su lugar, hacia una distancia no muy lejana chocando contra el suelo.

Recordé que los búhos eran ciegos en el día y supuse que la luz solar -aún eclipsada por las nubes- debía estar molestándole. Así que me acerque y lo agarré con cuidado, elevándolo del suelo y apegándolo a mi pecho. Sus garras se aferraron a mis manos y por el dolor supe que me había sacado un poco de sangre, el pobre animal estaba todo asustado. Agradecí el hecho de haber traído conmigo un bolso, lo deje en el interior de éste y le cerré un poco para que no se asfixiara.

El pequeño búho ahora se encontraba quieto y con los ojos entrecerrados; sentada en el tren le veía de vez en cuando y este me regresaba la mirada, como si estuviera detallándome con curiosidad. Su pico estaba abierto y lanzaba pequeños chillidos en ocasiones cuando intentaba acariciarlo. Siempre había sido amante de los animales y no todos los días tenías el privilegio de salvar a un animal tan exótico como éste.

Para cuando llegué al instituto, deje el bolso en mi casillero con el búho adentro. Primero que nada buscaría a Ryoma y luego le daría algo de comer al animal, para más tarde llevarlo con un veterinario y revisar que no estuviera lesionado.

* * *

-_"Perfecto"- _musitó en su mente, obviamente que con un tono de sarcasmo.

Estaba muriéndose de calor y el dolor en su brazo izquierdo no lo dejaba de atormentar. Para más colmo, una niñita lo había arrojado a ese asador y se había olvidado de su presencia. Simplemente perfecto.

_-"Episkeyo" –_ conjure el hechizo en mi mente, sentí como el hueso tronaba y volvía a su lugar. Algo muy doloroso, pero debía callarme ese grito que quería salir de mi garganta. Sabía que de todas maneras solo se escucharía como un fuerte chillido de búho.

¿Quién demonios no le había advertido que ir en esa misión solo era buena idea? A decir verdad, todos lo habían hecho y él simplemente no hizo caso. Su orgullo como cazador se lo impedía. Si el mismo ministerio de magia le había contratado, el secreto del mundo paranormal estaba próximo a ser revelado a los mortales y solo él podía hacer algo al respecto. Un alma vieja como él y además de ser el caza recompensas que era, tenía la capacidad de llevar a cabo semejante trabajo.

Pero no. No escucho a sus compañeros cuando le dijeron que era muy peligroso y que solo buscaban a un tonto mago que se interpusiera entre la batalla, y así no se corriera el rumor en el mundo mágico que los del ministerio no hicieron nada para ayudar.

_-"Jum, ¿Quién los necesita? Yo solo puedo con esto"- _pero a decir verdad no sabía cómo salir de un casillero sin llamar la atención de millones de adolescentes que iban y venían por el pasillo. Pero algo ya se le ocurriría.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos aproximadamente y el estómago le rugía. El calor no ayudaba con la situación y casi estaba seguro que dentro muy poco se desmayaría. Maldita sea el momento en que creo que podía contra cinco Daimons contra él solo.

-Está aquí adentro…- escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado del casillero.

Pudo sentir el aire fresco que venía de afuera, la chica había abierto el casillero y la luz lo cegó por un momento. Pero la oscuridad era la necesaria para ver a su "secuestradora". No solo vio a la chica, sino también reconoció a su acompañante, Ryoma Echizen. A pesar de todo su búsqueda no había sido tan errada después de todo, sabía que la lucha contra los dioses se evitaría si entregaba a este vampiro en manos de la diosa y que sería bien recompensado por ello.

-Sakuno recuerda ir a comprar el disfraz, es para este sábado – la voz de otra chica se escuchó muy cerca.

La que se hacía llamar Sakuno me saco de mi encierro y me dejo respirar mejor estando entre sus manos, con dificultad a causa de la luz pude ver a la otra chica. De cabellos ondulados y con tonos oscuros, perfecta figura y de mirada desafiante. Oh demonios, ¿Quién carajos era esta mujer? Algo dentro de él comenzó a hervir, con ella cerca estaba seguro de que el trabajo se complicaría.

-¿Viste lo que haces Steff? Asustaste al chiquitín, tiene el corazón todo acelerado por tu culpa- dijo Sakuno.

-¿Mi culpa?- la otra chica se acercó peligrosamente y acarició mis plumas con sus dedos – Normalmente te diría que sueltes al animal y que no puede quedarse en casa… pero es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo- la que me sostenía me dejo en las manos del enemigo – hablaremos con papá, quizás nos deje quedárnoslo.

-"¿Qué? Esto es más que perfecto, de cazador de recompensas a mascota…"

_¿Algo peor podría pasarme? Bueno, pensándolo bien… estando en manos de esa chica mi situación podría empeorar._

_**Continuara…**_

_**M.P: Sinceramente no tengo excusas para haber tardado tanto, lo siento en serio u.u solo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aunque siento que le faltó algo… pero era lo que le pude exprimir a mi inspiración. Un nuevo personaje, quizás haya un triángulo amoroso entre Steff, el animago y Alex, puesto que tiene q haber algo de emoción con la hermana de Sakuno, ya que, Steff es mi personaje favorito de los que he creado xD **_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Xoxo B!**_

_**P.S: si dejas un review te envió un Ryoma completamente gratis ;) o te contesto cualquier duda que tengas :D ¡Gracias por leer! **_


End file.
